From the Ashes
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: Forgiveness is the first step on the road to redemption. But for Haley Mariano it's easier said than done. Her Exfiance's betrayal fresh in her heart she's ready to throw in the towel. Her friends are at a loss. But there is one man who is determined to bring the real Haley back and perhaps earn her forgiveness to redeem himself. And that man is Randy Orton. Sequel to No Boundaries
1. Prologue: Battleships

**From the Ashes**

**Summary:** After surviving a war against Legacy, Haley Mariano thought her life was finally back on track. She was drawing closer and closer to her wedding day, the impending birth of her goddaughter and her reign as the WWE Women's Champion was going strong.

But her world was about to crash and burn. Suddenly Dave Batista, the man she planned on spending the rest of her life with, breaks up with her and reveals an affair with fellow Diva Layla. And to add insult to injury, the night he breaks up with her, he costs her the Women's title against Layla in a match on SmackDown before getting her traded back to Raw, sans rematch. And if that wasn't bad enough, the house they bought in Ipswich had been put on the market without her knowledge and has been sold and she had two weeks to move out.

Devastated and at loss at what to do, Haley finds herself in a funk that not even Triple H and the Rock know how to bring her out of. Her friends and family are worried, her co-workers on Raw are baffled by her almost autopilot responses at work and she hasn't even started house hunting, choosing instead to take up residence in John Cena's pool house.

It'll fall to the last person anyone expects to snap her out of it.

Randy Orton has already begun his own journey on his road to redemption. Therapy, medication and anger management classes have brought the Viper mostly back to his old self, following an ugly intervention from his parents. He's drawing further away from Legacy and working on being a better version of himself. Seeing Haley as she is scares the hell out of him, as he arguably knows her better than anyone and he can't just sit on the sidelines and watch her burn to ashes.

Randy might be on a mission to save himself, but he'll be damned if he's not going to save Haley while he's at it.

**Rated M for mature**

**Pairings:** Eventual Randy/Haley with Haley/Dave undertones, Triple H/Stephanie, The Rock/Candice Michelle, Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly, John Cena/Nikki Bella, Undertaker/Michelle McCool, Christian/Tiffany, Chris Masters/Eve Torres

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Battleships<strong>

_"Cause I don't want to fight no more, even if the waves get rough. I don't want to see the day we say we've had enough. I don't want to fight this war, bullets coming off my lips. But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships. Like battleships." - Daughtry_

**_Extreme Rules 2010_**

Inside the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland, WWE Superstars, Divas and personnel milled around frantically as they put on the annual WWE pay-per-view Extreme Rules for the nine thousand people in the stands and the hundreds of thousands of people watching at home.

Adam Copeland, or Edge, as he was known more commonly, stepped outside his locker room ready for his steel cage match against Chris Jericho, which was due to go off in about fifteen minutes. He ran a hand through his long mane of blonde hair and started in the direction of the gorilla position, only pausing when he recognized the Diva up ahead, who was seated on the floor in v position, stretching in preparation for her own match scheduled to go on right after his.

Edge cleared his throat and came to a stop several steps away from her. "Haley?"

The young woman looked up at the sound of her name, her long auburn falling back over her shoulders in careless waves while the front section had been braided off her face and tucked behind her left ear. Like him, she wore wrestling attire, though hers consisted of black micro shorts and an emerald green crop top, with the stand boots, elbow and knee pads.

"Hey Edge." She greeted him friendly enough, as they'd never really interacted before now, but her eyes were full of curiosity. "Good luck." She told him, referring to his upcoming bout.

"Thanks." He relaxed down into a crouch beside her. "Listen, this is really none of my business and you can tell me to go screw or whatever, but do you mind if I say something?"

"It's a free country." She shrugged, giving him her full attention. "Like you said, I can always tell you to go screw."

He laughed, charmed by her response and the brief thought of Batista being a moron flitted through his head. "I know you've been through a really rough time for about a year now, and you've more than earned the right to break from all the drama, but before you get serious with Morrison, will you take a minute and consider Randy for a minute."

He saw the shield go up in her eyes, recognized it as he had seen that expression on Triple H's face many times in the past.

"Listen, I know Orton was a total douchebag to you last year. I saw it. But as a guy who's been desperate enough to do reprehensible things, unforgivable things, I can see where he's coming from better than most people. He's trying to find his own redemption. Hell, he's partnering you tonight to help get your title back isn't he?" He continued before she could tell him off. "I'm not saying you have to forgive him right away. I know he's got a long way to go, but you're giving him a chance by letting him back into your life right now, to help you."

"What are you trying to say?" A small line creased her brow as she studied him with confusion in her expression.

"I'm saying, you're good for him, always have been. And I know he went off the rails last year. I saw it happen." Edge reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "But as one of Randy's only true friends, I also know he loves you more than he's ever loved anyone. And he's standing aside, letting you rebound with Morrison without so much as a flinch, and it's killing him a little inside because he's trying so hard to be the guy he always should have been. The guy that's good enough for you."

Haley sighed. "Against my better judgement, I'm working with Randy again, even allowing a shaky friendship right now. But I don't know if I can even forget about what happened enough to let him get that close."

"I'm not saying to dump Morrison and get together with Randy right this second." He shook his head. "I'm just asking you not to rule him out. I can't tell you all the details, because he swore me to secrecy when I found out, but I think you should ask him why he did what he did to you last year. Ask him to really explain. You might be surprised at what he has to say."

Edge got back to his feet. "I'm going to stay out of it now. I just felt like maybe if I said something, you'd take time to consider how hard he's worked at helping you and maybe why you allowed him to. I'll wish you luck, but I don't think you'll need it. I have a feeling you and Randy will emerged undefeated as a team, just like you always have been."

Having said his piece, the Rated R Superstar resumed his walk to the gorilla position, ignored the frenzied backstage coordinator who yapped at him about only have five minutes left before he was supposed to take the stage.

Haley meanwhile, was left staring after him, a thoughtful expression on her face.


	2. Wasted All These Tears On You

**Chapter One: Wasted All These Tears On You**

"_You left me, standing on the corner crying. Looking like a fool for trying. I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you. I wish I could erase your memory. Cause you didn't give a damn about me." - Cassadee Pope_

_**November 2009**_

Michelle McCool had not been prepared for tonight's SmackDown taping in the slightest. There had been no warning, not even the smallest clue to what had gone down. Up until chaos had basically erupted, she had been under the impression that it had been a pretty good day. She'd had a relatively low-key workout at the gym, had an enjoyable lunch with her boyfriend Mark Callaway, and had finalized all the details for Haley Mariano's bachelorette party with her fellow Bridesmaids Kelly Kelly, Maria Kanellis and the Maid of Honor Candice Michelle, soon to be Johnson.

At the thought of Haley, a worried frown crossed the Florida native's face and she slowly crossed to the other side of her hotel room where the bathroom door was located. She had heard the water for the shower shut off ten minutes ago and her last minute roommate had yet to emerge.

"Haley?" She knocked lightly. "Are you okay?"

Stupid question, Michelle thought, but she wasn't sure what else to say. _I know you had a really shitty day but could you come out here so I can feel better? _That would just be insensitive.

The door creaked open and Haley's pale visage appeared in the frame, her hair still dripping wet and only a towel wrapped around her small, trembling frame. She stared up at Michelle with red rimmed eyes. "No." She said in a tearful voice. "I'm not okay."

Not even caring about getting wet, Michelle pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh Haley, I don't even know what to say. I can't believe any of this myself."

"There's nothing to say." Haley made a gurgling sound and then the sobs erupted. "I feel like I can't even breathe, Michelle. I can't breathe!"

"Just hold on to me, Babe." Michelle gripped her friend tighter. "Deep breathes, in and out. And you just go ahead and cry. Let it out all out. We'll get you through this. I don't know how, but we will. I promise."

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling today?"<p>

It was a question that he heard every single day, several times from both of his parents and his siblings, for the past four months. And though he understood why they asked, why they were concerned, it was really starting starting to get on his nerves. But, they were doing it out of love, so he couldn't blame them for asking all the time.

"I'm fine, Mom." Randy Orton promised, closing the trunk door of his rental car. "It's been a quiet week. I'm going into the arena for Raw now, and I have a minor match against Kofi Kingston tonight."

"Randal." Even though he was approaching his 30th Birthday, his mother could still speak in a certain tone that had him feeling five years old all over again. "That boy smashed your car with a crowbar and dumped orange paint all over it. That is not minor."

"Mom, I haven't retaliated." He assured her. "Yet. I'll beat him fair and square tonight in the ring. He might be coming at me to get some claim to fame, but I can handle him in the ring, even if there's rumblings for Survivor Series."

"What kind of rumblings?" Elaine Orton demanded in her best no nonsense voice.

"Mom, it's okay." Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, convinced she would know even if she couldn't see him. "Just that we'd each captain a team for the traditional five on five elimination tag team match. If that happens, I'll put together a team and deal with it then."

"You won't hunt him down and try to make him pay?"

"I didn't do that over my car, I'm not going to do that over a pay-per-view match." Randy flashed his security clearance badge to the guard, who opened the door to allow him into the arena. "I'm fine okay? I promise."

"And you've been taking your medication?" Elaine pressed, not going to be satisfied until she had fully interrogated him.

"Yes Mom, Prolixin twice a day and Zoloft first thing in the morning." He lowered his voice now that he was inside the building and there could be eavesdroppers in the vicinity. "I'm managing my IED. I haven't had an episode in four months. Combine that with the Cognitive Behavioral Therapy and I think I'm doing alright."

"Well you can't blame me for being worried. With that Kofi fellow coming after you, I worry you're going to relapse." His mother sighed heavily on the other end of the line. "I just don't want you to revert back into that horrible person. The one who beats up women and helpless old men. I know I didn't raise a son like that. We need to keep treating your illness."

Randy flinched at the reminder of his less than gracious moments. Sometimes it still felt like all his crimes had happened to someone else, but he was thoroughly aware of the damage his mental illness had caused while untreated. "I know Mom, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Just keep up the positive news and I'll sleep better at night." Elaine told him. "Now you go on and have a good show. Your father and I will be watching. I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He told her before hanging up his phone and sliding it back into this pocket. "Okay, locker room. Where's the locker room?" He muttered to himself as he began navigating the various backstage hallways.

Though Randy had been diagnosed with IED (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) for well over a year now, he'd only begun treatment for it about four months prior following an intervention from his family. Bob and Elaine Orton had not raised such a violent son and he hadn't set a good example for his younger siblings Nathan and Rebecca. He had gone kicking and screaming to the Doctors and Therapists his father forced him to, but Elaine's tears had been his breaking point.

Bob Orton had been on the road most of Randy's youth, so it had been Elaine who had raised her three children and to see the violent man her eldest had turned out to be had caused her such anguish. Randy had caved then, finally seeking the help he had truly needed. Cognitive Behavioral Therapy had taught him how to manage his emotions, especially the anger and rage, and the medication had erased the black haze that he he been in since his IED had been triggered.

He was a work in progress at the moment, trying to get back to being the kind of man his mother would be proud of, but he had a long road ahead of him before that happened. There was a lot of shame associated with his IED driven actions and some of them were simply unforgivable, no matter how much he tried to repent.

"Hey Randy." Cody Rhodes, Randy's teammate and Legacy protege stepped out of one of the locker rooms and smirked at him. "We're in here."

"Cody." Randy nodded to him in greeting and followed him inside, where his other teammate and Cody's partner Ted Dibiase Jr. sat on a leather couch watching TV. "Ted."

"Sup Randy?" Ted tore his gaze away from an episode of NCIS and grinned at him. "You hear the news?"

"What news?" Randy looked between Ted and Cody in confusion. "Kofi didn't bash another one of my cars did he?"

"No nothing like that." Ted shook his head, an expression of dislike on his face for the aforementioned Jamaican superstar. "Haley Mariano is back on Raw as of tonight."

Randy's gym bag dropped to the floor with a dull thud. "What?" He asked, thoroughly surprised by the news. "I thought she and Dave were living happily ever after on SmackDown?"

"Wow, you really didn't hear." Cody laughed, looking thoroughly amused. "You'll love this. Dave dumped her ass."

"For Layla El." Ted added with a matching grin on his face. "And if that wasn't enough of a screw job, he not only got her booked in a title match against Layla that same night, he cost her the Championship."

"Shook the ropes completely fucking up No Boundaries, I thought she broke her neck on that landing. And to cap it off for the finale," Cody looked like the cat who got the cream. "He got her fired from SmackDown. Told Teddy Long it was him or Haley, and since Dave's a former World Champion, Mariano got her walking papers."

"Bitch should be on ECW right now." Ted shook his head. "Triple H has to be the only reason Stephanie got to Haley's contract first. You'd think being in the same building as Teddy Long, Tiffany would have snagged it."

"So you're telling me," Randy said slowly, his fingers clenching into white knuckled fists. "Dave fucking Batista cheated on Haley, broke up with her, cost her the Women's Championship and got her fired? All in one night?"

"Yup." Cody nodded. "And this might just be a rumor, but I heard he also sold their house without her knowledge and she has another week to move out. Looks like her world finally went to Hell, Randy, just like you wanted."

"Karma is a bitch. She should have picked you when she had the chance. Now she's gone down in flames, just like you told her she would. Stupid bitch." Ted chuckled heartily, revelling in her misfortune. "You can even rub it in her face now."

Cody and Ted were both unaware of their mentor's struggle to put his IED behind him. They were more familiar with the raging sociopath he used to be and expected this news to fill him with joy and satisfaction.

But, Randy Orton post medication and therapy, couldn't take joy in hearing that the former love of his life's world had completely been blown apart. No matter how much she had hurt him by not choosing him back then, all he felt now was anger on her behalf. It made no sense when he thought about how he felt about her four months ago when all he wanted was her pain. Perhaps he had come a lot farther than he thought.

* * *

><p>Haley Mariano swung her rental car, a steel gray Hyundai accent, into an empty parking space in the expansive parking garage. She put her hand on the gear shirt and pushed it into park, before turning off the engine. But instead of removing her seatbelt and opening the door to get out of the car, she closed her eyes, exhaled heavily and leaned forward to rest her forehead against the steering wheel.<p>

Sleep had come in short supply over the past week. She had been going through the motions of her life completely on autopilot, sleep should have been her sanctuary, but it eluded her for the most part, and what little she did manage was restless and full of unwanted reminders of the life that had just fallen out from underneath her.

She was living in hell. That was the only way to describe it. Dumped, defeated, fired and homeless all in the span of twenty-four hours. All four had been integral parts of what made her life happy. Now she was scrambling for a place to stay and damn lucky she had a good friend in Stephanie McMahon to employ her right away. Cancelling her dream wedding, losing her beloved house and the loss of her Championship to the women her fiance had left her for, that basically was what chalked up her life to complete and utter hell.

She gave herself one more moment, to just exhale the tension, before she sat up and mechanically began to remove her seatbelt and pop the trunk of her car. She had barely stepped out of the car before the trunk of her car slammed closed with her suitcase set on the pavement outside it.

"Saw you pull in." Hunter Helmsley stood behind her car and looked her over from head to toe. "How are you holding up, Punkin?"

The small thread of control she had on her emotions threatened to snap at the look of concern on her mentor slash father figure's crudely handsome face. This man was her foundation of support and with her entire life thrown into a clusterfuck, she knew would come to lean on him now more than she ever had before.

"I'm not good." She said honestly. "But I will get through this show."

He reached for her when she closed the distance between them and pulled her into a warm, solid, safe embrace. "You're going to get through more than just this show, Haley. I know it seems pretty bleak right now, but if you can get through everything you went through last Spring, you can get through this break up. You're strength won't fail you now."

"I've lost almost everything Hunter." She shook her head and looked up at him. "I don't know how I can come back from that."

"The same way we get through everything else. We keep fighting." He answered her, bending down to press a kiss on the top of her head. "Look, we'll get the rest of your things to Connecticut, you'll stay with Steph and me for awhile and we'll get you back on your feet."

"I can't believe the house is really gone." She swallowed thickly. "It was my dream house Hunter, I would have kept it without him."

"It was a dick move on his part, but then all his recent moves have been because of his dick." Hunter shook his head disgust. "It's like I don't even know the guy anymore, like he had some sort of lobotomy."

"Tell me about it." She closed her eyes again to ward off another onslaught of tears. "Our wedding was supposed to be less than thirty days away and now everything is in shambles."

"He'll get his, Haley. Karma always comes back to get you in this business, believe me, I know." He kept one arm around her and used the other to roll her suitcase along. "Come on, we'll get you into hair and make-up. You'll feel a little better when you see how happy a lot of people are to see you. You've been missed on this show."

"That is the only good thing right now." Haley reluctantly agreed. "As nice as SmackDown was, and being with Michelle all the time, Raw is home for me, always has been."

"Well then let it heal you, Punkin. It'll all get better in time." He promised. "You'll see."

Haley nodded, but she couldn't fully believe him. Her whole life was blown apart and she wasn't sure how to come back from that.

* * *

><p>"Dave!" Layla El whined, entering their hotel room with a pout on her pretty face. "You're not going to believe what Teddy Long just did!"<p>

Dave Batista resisted the urge to cringe at the grating tone in her voice and put what he hoped was a sympathetic expression on his face. "What did he do?"

"He just told me that because that bitch Haley is now on Raw and didn't get her rematch for the Women's Championship, he's going to name Michelle friggen McCool as the number one contender for my title!" Layla flung her hands out in exasperation. "He can't do that!"

"You're a Champion now, Layla." Dave reminded her, using most of his strength to keep from rolling his eyes. "You're going to have title matches all the time now."

"But against Michelle?! Just because she's that slut's best friend doesn't mean she automatically gets a title shot!" Layla raged. "Ugh, real talk now, I am so sick of having thrown in my face at every turn. It's not my fault she wasn't good enough for you, or for SmackDown. I'm flawless, she's not, everyone needs to get over it."

Dave sighed, tuning out her outburst. When the fury faded, Layla would become needy, which was much easier to manage. A few assurances that she was loved and wanted, a bout of sex and she'd quiet. Which would give him time to plan. Now that he had successfully gotten Haley out of the way of any backlash, he could steadily climb his way back to the top by any means necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is, From the Ashes. I bet you're all thoroughly confused right now. Dave broke up with Haley for Layla, wtf? Haley was on SmackDown? She's back on Raw? What the frig is going on? Sit tight guys, all will be explained in due time. I know you're all very confused, but hopefully that confusion will keep you hooked enough to keep reading**


	3. Almost Is Never Enough

**Chapter Two: Almost Is Never Enough**

"_Almost is never enough. So close to being in love. If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you. Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart but right here in each other's arms." - Ariana Grande_

"Hunter, you okay?"

"Huh?" The man known worldwide as Triple H, blinked in surprise. He had been deep in thought and hadn't even noticed his best friend, Shawn Michaels appearance until he stood directly in front of him. "Oh, hey Shawn."

The Heartbreak Kid's brow creased in concern. "You all right, Pal? You seem really serious."

"Worried." Hunter corrected, nodding in the direction of Haley, who stood several yards away from him in catering, having a surprisingly serious conversation with John Cena. "My girl is a mess right now."

"Yeah." Sympathy filled Shawn's voice. "That Dave did a number on her. No one saw it coming."

"You're telling me." Hunter agreed. "I mean, he's been acting a little strange recently. But even I couldn't predict something like this and I know that guy as good if not better than Haley did."

"Strange?" Shawn repeated, looking over at Hunter with a frown. "Strange how?"

Hunter thought back on the last conversation he'd had with his former protege and Evolution teammate.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Ago…<em>

"_Come in." In the privacy of his home office, Hunter responded to the knock on the door, assuming it was his wife coming to inform him that dinner was ready. He kept his eyes on his laptop, which was showing a replay of Haley's most recent title defense against Mickie James. _

"_Solid performance." He commented to himself, not bothering to look up when the door opened. "Should do some work on submission maneuvers. Especially if Natalya keeps looking as sharp as he is." _

"_You never take a day off, do you?" The deep baritone voice that interrupted him sounded amused. "Even at home you're still as consumed by the business. You don't have any outside interests?" _

_Hunter glanced up in surprise, then grinned at his good friend Dave Batista. "What other interests? I've got everything I want or need all wrapped up in a nice WWE package." _

"_Never thought about doing more movies?" Dave dropped into one of the big leather chairs opposite the desk Hunter sat behind. _

"_If the opportunity arises, why not?" Hunter shrugged. "But if it doesn't, that's okay. I've got plenty to do right here." _

"_You never feel burned out? You never want a break from all the constant traveling and the endless shows?" Something in Dave's voice piqued Hunter's attention. _

"_No." The Game replied, giving Dave a cautious look. "Is that how you're feeling." _

_Dave waved it off. "Just random thoughts passing through my head. It's nothing." _

"_Okay." Unsure, Hunter decided to take his old friend at his word. "So what are you doing here, Dave? You and Haley have a fight or something." _

"_No. Her head's buried in flowers and whatever wedding thing is going on right now." Dave shook his head. "I came to ask you a favor, actually." _

"_What kind of favor?" Hunter frowned. "Cause as your Best Man, I've already got your bachelor party planned and I'm taking free reign, already cleared it with Haley, so you can't change it." _

"_No it's not that." Dave let a ghost of a smile cross his face and then reached into the inner pocket of his jacket. "It's this." He said, growing serious before sliding a plain white envelope across the top of the desk toward Hunter. Haley was written in Dave's untidy scrawl across the front. _

"_What is this?" Hunter lifted the envelope up for closer inspection. _

"_It's something I want you to give to Haley, a year from now, two years from now, whenever you think she's truly found perfect happiness, I want you to give that to her to read." Dave said. _

_Hunter looked at Dave quizzically. "Shouldn't you give it to her then? You are going to be her husband in about a month." _

_Dave scrubbed a hand over his face. "No one knows Haley better than you do, Hunter, not even me. I'll leave it up to your judgement. You'll know when she's ready. "_

"_This isn't making any sense, Dave. You're acting a little odd." Hunter told him. "Are you feeling okay?" _

"_Knowing you have that." He nodded toward the letter. "I feel better. I know you'll always be there for Haley, no matter what. So I know you're the right person to give that to her." He got to his feet. "Thanks Hunter." _

"_Sure Bud." Hunter opened the top door of his desk and slipped the letter inside. "I'll expect you to explain this to me at some point." _

"_I will." Dave promised. "After Haley reads it. Speaking of, I need to get home to her. I'll see you later Hunter." _

"_All right. See ya."_

* * *

><p>"He was planning it this whole time." Hunter realized, speaking his thoughts out loud.<p>

"Planning what?" Shawn asked his oldest friend curiously.

"To break up with her." Hunter looked at Shawn with a shrewd, thoughtful expression on his face. "He knew he was going to shatter her heart and planned ahead. He wrote a fucking letter."

"What letter?" Shawn repeated, looking more confused than ever.

"Something fishy is going on, Shawn." Hunter informed him. "And if anyone's going to get to the bottom of this, it's me."

* * *

><p>"John, I can't." Haley shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, really. But I'm not going to impose on you."<p>

"Who said anything about imposing?" John Cena argued. "Look Hales, I have a freaking mansion in Tampa, complete with a poolhouse for guests. It only makes sense that you use it until you can get back on your feet and out in the housing market again."

"I don't think your new girlfriend is going to appreciate me moving in with you." She protested. "And since we've," She gestured between them. "Dated in the past, I can't say I'd blame her."

"First of all, you and me are way over. Water way under the bridge. Secondly, it's not like you'll be living in my bedroom. You won't even be in the main house. You'll have the poolhouse, a completely separate building all to yourself." John rebuffed her protest. "And finally, you and I are friends Haley, and friends help each other when they need it. So let me help you. I'm pretty sure Nikki will understand, and if she doesn't, well I'm not sure I want that kind of insecurity in my life anyway."

Haley sighed. "You really have thought this through, haven't you?"

"Barring punching Dave in the face repeatedly until he spits out all his teeth," John shrugged. "I figured this was the best way to make you feel better. You're not shacking up with Hunter and the Missus and I occasionally have a roommate to share meals with when Nikki isn't around."

"You make it all sound very logical." She nodded slowly. "All right John, we'll give this a try. But the first sign of trouble from Nikki, or you I'm gone."

"Deal." John reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. "I'll help you pack up the rest of your things this week and we'll get you settled in. Mi casa es su casa, Hales."

"You're not seriously going to move in with this dimwit, are you?" Hunter, having heard the last part of their conversation, joined them looking appalled. "Haley, you can't be serious. You'll catch whatever brain disease he has. Just stay with Steph and me."

"Firstly, fuck you." John told Hunter with a smirk. "Secondly, Steph will want her personal space after a while and I have a poolhouse Haley can have all to herself. So suck it, Helmsley."

"That's my line, Cena." Hunter shook his head. "Though I suppose you do have a point about Steph. She can be very territorial."

"So it's a win-win situation. Haley lives in my poolhouse and you keep your wife from killing you." John joked. "Relax Hunter, I'll take care of her."

"You better, or it'll be your head on a pike." Hunter warned.

"I'm not a five year old who needs a babysitter." Haley informed both men, reminding them of her presence. "I'll only be living with John temporarily, until I find my own place."

"Take your time." John assured her. "Now don't we have a show to get ready for?"

"I suppose we do." Haley nodded reluctantly. "I haven't even seen a match card yet."

Both men stared at her in surprise. The first thing Haley checked upon entering the arena was the match card...usually, anyway.

"You're tagging with Melina vs Maryse and Alicia Fox." Hunter told her.

"Right." Haley shrugged. "Better go get changed then. See you two later." Her eyes were resigned as she left them to head back to the Diva's locker room.

"Not good, Hunter." John told the Game. "She always knows the match card."

"Cut her a little slack Cena, she's having a rough go of it." Hunter said gruffly, though he too was worried. "She'll come back around. She always does."

* * *

><p>Randy exited his locker room under the guise of getting water from catering. Truthfully, he needed a break from his teammates and their constant bitching about anything and anyone on Raw. Maybe six months ago he would have joined in with them, but right now he just wasn't in the mood for it. He had an important match tonight. And maybe it wasn't a title match, but he needed to nip Kofi Kingston's rise to fame on his coat tails in the bud.<p>

Kofi had the potential to move into main event status, but Randy had no intention of being one of the rungs of his ladder to get there. Randy wanted his own chance in the spotlight and the only way to keep Kofi from one upping him was to defeat him, cleanly, tonight. He needed to be in the right mindset for it and listening to Ted and Cody whine tended to give him a migraine instead.

He was going to have to do something about that, and soon. At the moment, he really didn't have the heart to disband Legacy altogether. Maybe he had gone about forming the stable the wrong way, but he couldn't deny the potential they had. He just wasn't sure how to get Legacy moving in a positive direction when he was the only one who was on a path of change and Ted and Cody were content to put down others in order to get what they wanted.

Frankly, he just didn't have the energy or the care enough to convert them right now. With Survivor Series coming up and all the work he was doing outside the ring to better himself, trying to change others would take effort he just didn't have in him right now.

As he turned the corner to head down the hall towards where catering had been set up, Randy's eyes drifted toward the figure approaching him from the opposite direction. Everything in him seemed to freeze mid-stride in recognition.

To him, Haley Mariano was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He had loved and hated her for that on more than one occasion. Her auburn hair was longer now than when he had last seen her, falling waves to her shoulder blades. She was petite, just reaching five foot four, and her build was slender but strong, with the subtlest of curves.

Her face was pretty enough, with an aquiline nose, almond shaped eyes, just slightly rounded cheekbones and just leaning towards bottom heavy mouth. But, she would never be proclaimed a world renowned beauty, some would argue that Randy had been with more beautiful women in the past.

But, Randy had only ever been truly, madly, deeply been in love with this one. She had been a thief, stealing his heart before he had fully realized she had made it hers. Much to his surprise, he had been more than willing to love her, rather than afraid of what she made him feel. He had never wanted to be with someone so badly and he was willing to do whatever she needed to make that happen. There was nothing he wouldn't have done for her.

Loving Haley had made a man out of him.

Hating her had made the man a monster.

Looking at her now was akin to sticking his emotions in a blender. There was love, hurt, anger, uncertainty and most important, a tidal wave of guilt that crashed through him. His own breath seemed to clog in his throat when those eyes of hers looked up and met his.

Like him, she froze immediately at the sight of him. And self-loathing rolled through him when they filled with fear. She had every right to fear him, he had brutalized her this past year, and had done everything in his power to ruin her.

He had failed. He could still remember that moment of triumph in her eyes the night of Extreme Rules last year. He had been on Batista's shoulders merely seconds away from a Batista Bomb and an epic defeat, and he had locked eyes with her. She had been smiling from ear to ear, vindication and joy shining on her face as he, her tormentor, finally got what was coming to him.

Every time he thought about what he did to her, he knew he had deserved worse than what he got from her and Batista.

But there was no Batista now. He could see that clearly enough by the pain that seemed to radiate from her. There was a slump in her shoulders, a heaviness in her steps and an exhausted downturn of her mouth. Not even he, with everything he had done to her in the past, had made her look so...defeated.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Haley."

She winced at the sound of her name from his lips as though he had struck a physical blow.

"I won't hurt you." He promised, though he knew she knew she had no reason to believe him. He held his hands up in front him anyway, a gesture of peace. "I won't lay a hand on you, ever again. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me, Orton." She said in a hollow voice. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He told her and he stepped aside to give her more room. "I'll stay out of your way."

She didn't move right away, still looking at him with distrust clear in her chocolate brown eyes. Only when he remained standing completely still did she take a hesitant step forward. Then another, and another before she completely passed him and hurried away from as quickly as she could without breaking into an all out run.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "No less than you deserve." He told himself. "Best to not even think about it. That ship has sailed." With one last regretful look over his shoulder, he continued on his way to catering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awkward much? lol Randy and Haley are going to have a lot more awkward run ins coming up. And we'll delve a little more into Dave's POV as he makes his "heel" turn. SandraSmit19 you mentioned that Dave is not only an asshole for what he's done, but a deluded one as well hahaha which while true, as we go along you're going to see more and more why Dave did what he did. It won't make what he did okay by any means, but it'll be more understandable. Be a little patient with him lol he's not perfect by any means :D**


	4. Call Your Name

**Chapter Three: Call Your Name**

_"You never said that it would be this hard. Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard. There's got to be a better way for me to say what's on my heart without leaving scars. So can you hear me when I call your name?" - Chris Daughtry_

"No, I'm afraid the wedding's been called off so we will no longer be in need of your catering services." Haley's eyes blinked against the sting of tears while clutching her cellphone to her right ear. "Yes, I understand you are entitled to the deposit. Yes, thank you. Yes, you have a nice day too, bye."

She hit the end call button on her phone and stared at the small mobile device in her hand. No matter how many things she cancelled for what should have been her wedding, the pain just seemed to worsen instead of getting better.

"You should let me make some of those calls for you, Hales." John Cena glanced at his seatmate. Their plane was due for lift off in another ten minutes and she had spent the last hour cancelling all the hard work she had put into planning her wedding.

"I'm done for now." Haley shook her head, powering down the phone and slipping it back into her purse. "How long is the flight to Tampa?" She asked, changing the subject.

"About three hours give or take." He eyed her worriedly. "You'll like living there, Hales. It's sunny and warm most of the time and you have my pool to take advantage of."

"I've never really lived anywhere but Massachusetts." Haley admitted with a slight shrug. "Hopefully the change will do me some good."

"I know how hard it was for you to pack up that house." John reached over to grasp one of her hands in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "So hopefully you're right and getting out of Massachusetts for a little while will help."

"Well we're about to find out." She said as the fasten seatbelt sign lit up and the Captain's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Wheels up."

"It's all going to work out, Hales." John assured her. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"This place looks like a bachelor pad." Layla said with a slight sneer as she took a look around Dave's new home in Tampa, Florida.<p>

Dave set their bags down inside the door and grit his teeth. "Since it's just me who lives here and I am in fact a bachelor, I suppose it should."

The 2006 Diva Search Winner caught the bite in his tone and smiled brightly at him. "It's just needs a woman's touch, Baby. I can help with that."

Layla El was no fool. She was under no impression that Dave had fallen madly in love with her while planning his wedding to another woman. She had a feeling he was using her, for what she wasn't entirely sure. But, Layla was smart enough to know her career had the potential to remain flat and uninspired without a little help from a big name in her corner. So if Dave wanted to use her, even if it was just to keep his former fiance at bay, Layla would use him right back.

It just grated on her that if she wanted to remain the Women's Champion, she needed Dave way more than he needed her and that required a little ass kissing.

"No pink and nothing too girly." He warned her with a grimace. "I already enough women's touches for now. I like my place being manly."

He left Layla to explore on her own and headed upstairs to his bedroom, in the mood for a hot shower to wash the jet lag and previous night's grime away.

He had stayed up late to watch the Raw broadcast two nights ago, mostly to see what the plan had been for the Diva's roster there since it had been Haley's first night back on the red brand. Stephanie McMahon hadn't disappointed, she had played up Haley's return to Raw, placing her in a tag team match with the Diva's Championship contender Melina vs the Diva's Champion herself, Maryse and her partner Alicia Fox.

Haley hadn't really been up to par for what the crowd had been expecting. Her team had won the match, but more due to Melina's ability over Haley's lackluster performance. She had gone through her arsenal of maneuvers mechanically, her heart not really in it. That had given her opponent the opportunity to get in a few cheap shots, that normally Haley would have avoided or countered with ease.

Internally, he hoped she would be back to her usual Champion performances next week. Outwardly, he needed to put on the facade that he was thrilled by her failure and obvious pain over him. He would have to relish in their break up when the three rosters joined up at Survivor Series. When in all honesty, he was just as miserable as Haley was most likely feeling.

The difference was he was enduring this misery for a reason and he had to pretend he wasn't. He had to go out there and put in 110 percent in every performance. He needed to pretend that Layla actually meant something to him, when he honestly couldn't care about her either way.

Because if he didn't make her hate him, he would risk bringing Haley down this dark path with him. And that was just something he couldn't do.

* * *

><p>"Hi welcome to Walgreen's!" The clerk at the front cash register greeted him cheerfully as he entered the small pharmacy slash convenience store.<p>

"Thanks." Randy grunted in reply heading towards the back where the pharmacy was located, his prescriptions for prolixin and zoloft clenched in his fist.

Though he couldn't stand taking pills everyday, he knew the combination of the antipsychotic and the antidepressant kept his IED under control. They had been prescribed by his therapist, whom he had grudgingly grown to respect and had been approved by the very discreet WWE medical staff. And since they also gave his family peace of mind, Randy dutifully refilled his prescriptions and swallowed the pills twice a day.

He just didn't have to like it.

There was a small line in front of the counter, so Randy took his spot and let his mind wander while he waited. Team Kingston vs Team Orton had been announced for Survivor Series and he would have to put together a team within the next week for the pay-per-view. Rumor was that Kofi Kingston had already gained a formidable teammate in the ECW Champion, Christian, which meant that besides Ted and Cody, it would probably be to Randy's benefit to have Christian's main rival William Regal on his team. That left one open spot that he would have to consider very carefully about who would fill it.

"Orton?"

Randy stopped thinking about Survivor Series and twisted his head at the sound of his name being called. He blinked in recognition and the beginnings of a smirk curved his mouth. "Copeland."

"What is everyone in Tampa this week or something?" Adam Copeland, better known by his ring moniker of Edge, ambled over to his former Rated RKO teammate. "I swear I've run into more wrestlers being home injured than I was when I was on the tour."

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked, referring to the achilles tendon Edge had torn back in the summer. "Any word on your return?"

Edge shook his head in disgust. "Nah, my physical therapists are being pretty tight lipped about the whole thing. But I'm least I'm walking around on my own now. I'm just here to pick up my last dosage of pain killers. How about you?"

"Just refilling a prescription." Randy shrugged his question off dismissively. "Probably going to hit the gym after."

Edge wasn't so easily deterred. He was known for being up in everyone's business. That knowledge helped him keep his reputation as the Ultimate Opportunist. "I don't know you to have prescriptions. You on painkillers or antibiotics or something?"

"Neither." Randy grimaced, knowing his old friend very well. "It's just some minor stuff, Edge."

"Then why don't you want to tell me?" Edge countered.

"Because I don't want the whole backstage to be gossiping about it." Randy retorted. "It's personal and very private."

"Man," Edge rolled his eyes. "You're one of the few people I actually like Orton. I'm not going to stick that kind of knife in your back."

"It's stuff for my IED okay?" Randy finally admitted. "My parents made me going into therapy and anger management. I take pills to keep the rage under control. That way I don't do what I did to Haley, to anyone else."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Edge held a hand up to pause him. "So you're telling me you really were sick when you went after the "former love of your life" the way you did?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm hurt that she's not with me, but I don't want to put her in the hospital ever again." Randy sighed. "It makes me sick just thinking about those two physicals altercations I did to her man."

"As someone who's knocked around a couple Divas without the sickness," Edge gave him a chagrined sort of look. "I get where you're coming from. I always felt like sludge afterwards. I'd do almost anything for a title, so I kind of understood you last year."

"Hurting Haley hadn't been about a title, Edge, not really. It was about revenge and now that my brain's a little clearer," Randy shrugged. "I don't feel the need to punish her. I just feel guilt whenever I think about her and it was worse when I saw her on Raw this week. She already looked sad, but the fear in her eyes, I put it there. And I hate myself for it."

"Hey, I get it, Man." Edge clapped him on the shoulder. "Have you tried apologizing?"

"She won't let me near enough to get the chance. And I'm not risking the wrath of Triple H right now to try." Randy looked down at the papers in his fist. "I want to explain why I did what I did, but it doesn't change the fact that I did it. And she has every right to hate me for it. The least I can do for her is let her."

* * *

><p>"Now Mama," Dwayne Johnson spoke warningly to his pregnant fiance, Candice Michelle, as they headed around the side of John Cena's huge mansion to the smaller poolhouse in the back. "Don't hover or mother hen her, okay? I know you want to, but I think Triple H has done enough of that for everyone over the past few days."<p>

Candice shot Dwayne an almost resentful look. "Dwayne, she's my best friend in the whole world. And her heart just got shattered by that giant ape of man and since I can kick his ass like I want to, I'm going to fret over Haley and do whatever I can to make her feel better."

"I think us just visiting her will be enough, Baby." He gently gripped her arm as they crossed John's still damp pool deck. "We'll make her dinner, we'll chat about the baby and talk shop and hopefully the distraction of that will help her feel better."

"Fine." Candice nodded slowly in agreement, pressing a hand to the swell of her stomach. "Just promise me you'll kick Dave's ass the first chance you get."

"That will be my pleasure." Dwayne assured her, raising his other hand to gently rap on the glass pane of the door.

A moment later, John Cena ambled into view and opened the door to let them in. "Hey Candicane!" He bent down to hug her first in greeting. "You look great! Pregnancy suits you."

"Thanks John!" Candice's face brightened at the compliment, since most days she felt on the fat and frumpy side. "Where's Haley?"

"In her room, setting up the last of her things." John answered her, shooting Dwayne a bemused look. "Johnson."

"Cena." Dwayne greeted him back in a completely deadpan voice.

"Uh uh." Candice shot them both a warning look. "There is no room for egos here. Set it aside for today boys."

With one last mutual look of dislike, both men nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Satisfied, Candice headed for the kitchen. "You stocked the place with everything we need for tonight, right John?"

"Yes." John stepped aside to allow Dwayne in to follow his fiance. "Nikki should be here soon too."

"Excellent!" Candice replied. "A quiet dinner with friends is just what Haley needs!"

* * *

><p>"Take a seat, Haley Baby." Dwayne gestured to the L-shaped counter in the small kitchen of the poolhouse. John was currently giving Candice a tour of his entire home and it provided the first opportunity for Dwayne to have Haley alone so he could talk to her without interruption.<p>

Haley dutifully hopped up onto the kitchen counter and eyed the spread Dwayne was currently putting together for dinner. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, you know." She told him. "We could have just ordered take out."

Dwayne plucked a ripe tomato from the fruit bowl in front of him and began to slice it for the salad he was putting together. "One, it's no trouble, Haley and two, this is healthier than takeout. Besides, it gives me the chance to check on you."

"Which you don't have to do all the time." She sighed, reaching forward to grab an apple from the bowl for herself. "My heart's broken, not my body. You and Candice have a baby coming to worry about."

"We are both excellent multi-taskers and can worry about both the baby and you, respectively, Haley Baby." The Rock lifted his signature eyebrow in her direction. "Also, I know with everything that went down with that good for nothin' jabroni, Dave that you are far from fine."

"But I'm breathing and before you make a wisecrack," She took a bite from her apple. "John is going to be around almost twenty-four seven to take of me if I need him to."

"He can barely take care of himself, so that doesn't make me feel better." Dwayne shook his head. "I'd take more comfort in you staying with Hunter, or Candice and me."

"Both you and Hunter need some privacy in your home lives. I'm not intruding on John here, since I live in this mini house in his backyard." She pointed out mid-chew. "I'm not going to break into a million little pieces, Dwayne. I'm just, not going to be happy and bubbly any time soon. You know, you went through a divorce. Time is the only thing that heals this type of hurt. And even then, there's no guarantee it ever completely goes away."

"I've never been the most patient person." He reminded her, setting his knife down and turning to embrace her. "I've only ever wanted for you to be happy, Haley Baby. It wrecks me to see you hurting like this and there's nothing I can do to fix it."

Haley wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to absorb the comfort that had always been there the majority of her life. Her heart might be in pieces, but she could move on. Dwayne had soothed most of the hurts in her life and with the support of her other friends, she would have to find a way to heal from this heartbreak.

She wasn't sure how, but they needed her to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever Holiday you celebrate. Thank you so much for your continued support! It's the best gift I could ever receive from you all :)**


	5. I Was Gonna Marry You

**Chapter Four: I Was Gonna Marry You**

"_Just so you know, I never thought you'd let me go. I don't even know the truth. Yeah we were fine, then all at once you changed your mind. And I was gonna marry you." -Tristan Prettyman_

Haley pulled her lilac colored Nine West spinner suitcase out of the trunk of her rental car, a Chevrolet Cruz, and closed the lid before turning to face the Verizon Center in Washington D.C. Tonight the arena would host the annual WWE pay-per-view event, Survivor Series. In a last minute move, Haley had been added to Team McCool vs. Team Maryse in a Diva's five on five elimination tag team match for the event.

Normally a match on pay-per-view had her almost writhing with anticipation and excitement. Today, she simply felt resigned as she approached the back entrance to the arena. She would have to face the woman who stole her fiance and her title tonight, since Layla was a member of Team Maryse, and there was no guarantee that could get through the whole show without coming face to face with Dave at some point. That was something she really didn't want deal with tonight. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

Especially when she thought back to the last time she had come face to face with the man she loved.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've got a title match against Layla tonight." Haley announced upon entering the locker room she shared with her fiance, SmackDown's Animal Dave Batista. "I didn't even know she was in the running." <em>

_Dave sat on the couch in front of the monitor, which was displaying SmackDown's opening credits. "I made it happen." _

_Haley paused in the action of pulling her ring attire from her suitcase. "i'm sorry," She blinked at him in confusion. "Did you just say __**you**_ _made it happen?" _

"_Yes." He stared back at her stonily. "Layla has proven to me she was worthy of a shot, so I appealed to Teddy Long on her behalf." _

_She could only gape at him in shock. "Why? How?" _

"_Why? Because like I said, she's proven herself to me. How? Because we've been sleeping together for the past month." He dropped the bomb the way another person would comment on the weather. _

_There was a roaring in her ears and a chill in her blood. "What?" _

"_I've been having an affair with Layla." Dave announced with a noncommittal shrug. "We've been enjoying each other. So I lobbied for her to get a title shot." He got to his feet and gave her a dismissive glance. "And if it's not already clear enough, wedding's off, Haley, we're done." _

_He brushed past her and headed for the door. "Oh, and there's one last stipulation to your match tonight," He added while opening the door. "If you lose tonight, you won't just lose your title, you'll lose your job here on SmackDown. So this is goodbye Haley." _

_He let his words hang in the air as he closed the door behind him._

* * *

><p>"Miss?" The security guard at the door eyed her in concern. "You okay?"<p>

Haley shook her head, brought back to the present by the sound of his voice. "Yes." She nodded. "I'm fine." She pulled her security clearance badge out of her coat pocket and held it up for his inspection.

"Okay." He opened the door for her. "Have a good show."

"Thanks." She stuffed the badge back into her pocket and headed inside, her suitcase rolling behind her. Since she had performed at the Verizon Center several times in the past, she knew her way around the locker room area and began navigating the hallways to the Diva's locker room.

All around her backstage techs flitted back and forth, setting up for the night's show. Black equipment cases were pressed against the walls and thick, black extension cords snaked from one room to another. Monitors were being set up for broadcast and several Superstars and Divas loitered, chatting with one another.

Haley turned the corner that led to the hallway containing the Diva's locker room and froze at the sight of the two people standing outside it.

Layla was leaning against the wall, smiling flirtatiously up at Dave, who was pressed right into her personal space, using one hand to brush a stray hair back from her face. It was a position and move he had done to Haley countless times over the course of their relationship. To see it mirrored with another woman, so shortly after their breakup, had Haley's heart lurched painfully in her chest.

She must have made some kind of noise that caught their attention because they both looked up at her in the same instant. Layla's smile shifted into a smirk of triumph, while Dave's smile turned upside down into a frown that could only be read as disdain.

"Look Dave," Layla was practically purring. "It's the _former_ Women's Champion, and your _former_ lover."

"I see that." Dave's voice was tight. "You're looking a little rundown, Haley."

"What he means is that you look like shit." Layla expanded cattily. "You might want to think about fixing that before you get fired from Raw too."

"The only way that would happen would be if you were sleeping with a top player from Raw as well, Layla." Haley retorted, feeling her hackles rise. "And since there just aren't enough hours in the day for you to service both brands, I think my job is pretty secure."

Layla's smirk contorted into a nasty scowl. "You watch your mouth you little bitch!"

"Or what?" Haley kept her eyes on Layla because looking at Dave hurt too much. "We both know that without Dave, you have no prayer of kicking my ass so I have nothing to fear from you."

"Ah, but Dave is here," Layla trailed her hand over the broad expanse of Dave's chest. "And since he's chosen me over your pathetic ass, you might want to show me some respect. You see I have the belt and I have Dave, so I have everything you want."

"By the hurt look on your face," Dave added. "I'd say you haven't let that sink yet. What's the matter, Haley? Still in denial because I ended our ridiculous sham of a relationship to be with a real woman?"

"One with boobs and an ass." Layla smirked again. "Don't cry now, Haley, I'm sure a little plastic surgery could help you in that area. But I'm not sure what can help your boring personality."

"She's doomed in that regard." Dave agreed. "Why don't we just call it like it is. She's poison and she destroys you from the inside out. I was lucky I broke up with you when I did."

"Look Dave," Layla's voice took on a level of glee at the wounded look on Haley's face. "I think she might actually cry now. How pathetic!"

"The only pathetic thing right now is the two of you." A deep gravelly voice cut them off coldly. "You seriously have nothing better to do with your time?"

All three of them looked behind Haley's shoulder and were stunned to see Randy Orton standing there, glaring daggers at Dave.

"What the fuck do you want, Randy?" Dave took a step away from Layla to get into a more defensive position.

Randy very slowly moved around Haley to step partially in front of her. "I want you to get the hell out of my face Dave. Every time I see you I'm reminded of what a washed up, has-been you are and what a waste it is for you to have any sort of air time."

"So," Dave looked almost amused. "That's your play? I break up with Haley and you think she's broken enough to let you slither back into her life. I guess the really pathetic one around here is you. But who knows Randy, she might just be desperate enough to have you now. I mean, only a shell of her remains since I've been through with her."

Haley gasped at the cruelty that dripped from Dave's words and her eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Bullseye!" Layla practically squealed with delight at Haley's reaction.

"You two are perfect for each other." Dave mused. "Both of you are worthless enough to suit each other. Congratulations Randy, you might finally get my leftovers after all."

Randy let out a humorless chuckle, then suddenly he was on Dave faster than a lightening strike. He had the Animal bodily thrown against the concrete of the wall with his forearm pressed against Dave's windpipe, cutting off Dave's air supply.

When Layla shrieked in outrage and went to jump on Randy's back, Haley didn't even think before she reacted, she shoved Layla off balance and blocked her advance.

"Oh this is rich, Haley!" Layla snarled. "You're so desperate now that you're siding with the man who put you in the hospital last year?"

"I'm choosing me. And since you've robbed me, Layla, some retribution is in order." Haley kept her eyes on the other woman. "You want to test that theory of whether or not you can take me alone?"

"You're still in love with her?" Dave rasped out, struggling against Randy's hold. "Aren't you? That is beyond sad, Orton."

"The only thing sad here, is the fact that you once had it all, Dave." Randy growled. "And you never deserved it. Then being the idiot you are, you threw it all away. This was the worst decision of your life and you will regret it. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I kick your ass and deny Mysterio the pleasure."

Randy all but tossed Dave to the side.

Dave grabbed at his throat and glared hotly at Randy. "This isn't over, Orton." He beckoned to Layla, who hurried over to his side.

"It never is Dave." Randy deadpanned.

With one last seething glare for them, both Dave and Layla retreated until they were out of sight.

Randy looked over at Haley, who looked back at him uncomfortably. "You okay?"

"You didn't have to do that." She said barely above a whisper.

"Maybe not." Randy agreed. "But I couldn't just walk by and let them bully you. He's a scumbag and he never deserved you, not ever."

"Neither do you." Haley said quietly.

"You think I don't know that?" Randy snapped. "I've done some pretty unforgivable shit, Haley. I understand that. Most of what I did was when I was trying to break you. I tried to tear you down, destroy you. And do you remember what you did?"

She gazed back at him silently.

"You spit in my face and fought back, Haley. Because that's who you are. You didn't let me break you. You're too strong for that." He was practically yelling at her. "So don't you let an asshole like Batista have that pleasure. You're better than this!"

"You don't get to judge me! Not about who I am or what I am feeling!" Haley's own voice rose. "You lost that right the moment you first attacked me! We hate each other!"

"Hate me all you want, Haley." Randy's voice calmed. "Despise me. But don't roll over and be weak. Spit in his face just like you did mine. Make him regret turning away from you with every fiber of his being. That's the only way to get through this."

He stalked past her to head back the way he came, but paused when he reached the end of the hall. "It's what you did to me. It's how you beat me. And every day for the rest of my life, I'll continue to regret turning on you the way I did. It's his turn now. Fight Haley, it's who you are."

* * *

><p>Dave stared at his reflection in the mirror, eyes looking beyond the red mark across his throat from Randy's forearm. He could hear Layla still raging in the locker room, calling both Haley and Randy all sorts of names, but he couldn't muster up the energy to join her.<p>

He hadn't seen this development coming.

For so long Randy Orton had been a soulless monster frequenting the Raw roster and plaguing the show with his madness. But when he had stepped up for Haley just now, his green eyes, which had been soulless for the past year, had been full of emotion. There had been anger, guilt and shining deep in the depths of his irises, love.

The love Randy felt for Haley, which everyone had believed was long gone, simmered there once again. It had brought him to her defense tonight ironically, since before the roles between Randy and Dave had been reversed.

But from the look in his eyes tonight, Randy Orton, the old Randy Orton, who had been Haley's best friend, and Dave's greatest rival for her heart, was back.

"Impossible." Dave murmured to himself.

He had been witness to Randy losing his humanity. It had happened the night of his engagement to Haley. Randy had been so wounded by the announcement he had gone into a rage and punted Dave in the skull, putting him on the shelf for months. And during those months, he had gone after Haley with a vengeance, doing everything in his power, through physical and mental warfare to ruin her.

But it looked like Randy's humanity was back, his soul restored and with it, his love for Haley.

Oh, Haley had no idea of course. The mistrust and fear was still very prominent in her eyes in Orton's presence and probably always would be. It would take an act of God, or pretty close to it, to erase the damage that had been done.

But, as much as he didn't like Randy Orton, Dave couldn't deny that the old Randy, who seemed to be back, had always looked out for Haley. And that brought him some comfort, knowing one more person was looking out for her while he was on his own mission.

"DAVE!" Layla cried. "Are you even listening to me?!"

He grunted. "Yes. Calm down, We can deal with it later. We've got matches to prepare for."

"I'm going to kick that skank's ass tonight." Layla swore. "Just you wait."

Dave splashed some water on his face and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Randy to the rescue. Kind of lol. Granted pissing Haley off afterwards probably wasn't his best course of action...or was it? :P **


	6. Wide Awake

**Chapter Five: Wide Awake**

"_Yeah, I was in the dark. I was falling hard, with an open heart. I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong? And now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems. I was dreaming for so long." - Katy Perry_

Haley set her suitcase down in front of an empty locker in the Diva's room. Unzipping it, she began to pull out articles of clothing, sorting through various ring attires to find one suitable enough for a pay-per-view match. She bit down on a curse when she realized her hands, which held separate pairs of micro shorts in blue and silver, were shaking.

Once again, Randy Orton had rattled her.

Maybe it hadn't been done with his previous insanity and malicious intent. But he had been close enough to touch her, to hurt her as he had done in the past. Instead, he had defended her. And given her a stern talking to about she should handle the aftermath of the whole Layla/Batista affair.

It had also been the final nail in the coffin of her relationship with Dave. She had secretly hoped that she was in some strange sort of nightmare, one she would eventually wake up from and find her life was as it should have been. But his cruelty and look of disgust at the sight of her was truth enough that the love they shared was over. This heartache she was feeling wasn't a dream, it was reality.

And she wasn't sure exactly how to deal with it.

Door hinges creaking brought her out of her thoughts and had her looking up and forcing a smile at the small blonde Diva who entered the locker room, infectious smile on her stunningly pretty face.

"Haley!" Kelly Kelly set her suitcase down beside hers and threw her arms around Haley's shoulders, embracing her tightly. "I didn't get to see you Monday, but I'm so glad to you're here. I know this whole things sucks, but I'm glad to have to back on Raw with me. I've missed you."

The citrusy scent of Kelly's shampoo filled Haley's nose and she accepted the hug with a quiet sigh. When Candice had retired nearly eight months ago and before Haley had gone to SmackDown, Haley and Kelly had spent so much time together they had grown as close as sisters. Kelly often coming to Haley for advice and schooling in the ring and Haley having a close confidant and partner in matches had benefited both of them.

"I missed you too, Kel."

"Dave is such an asshole. I'm going to use some of these new moves Evan's taught me and kick his ass, then Layla's too." Kelly pulled back to frown. "Are you doing okay?"

"She'll be fine after we kick some ass tonight." Michelle McCool's Floridian drawl answered before Haley could and the number one contender for the WWE Women's Championship joined the other two. "With Melina and Eve Torres joining us, we can't lose."

"We're teaming with Eve?" Kelly blinked in surprise. "I thought Maria was on our team."

Michelle shook her head. "We had a disagreement on Friday, Long benched her. She needs to get a grip on her attitude or she's going to get more than just benched." The clench in her jaw dictated that was all she planned to say on the matter.

"Well, Eve's been getting better in the ring. That Chris Masters has been good for her." Kelly turned back to smile at Haley. "So, ready to kick Layla's ass?"

"I suppose so." Haley shrugged.

"You should wear the blue tonight." Kelly glanced down at the clothes Haley still held. "Think of it as spitting in SmackDown's face!"

"Hey!" Michelle laughed, taking small offense to Kelly's comment.

Haley didn't listen to Kelly's reply however. _You spit in my face and fought back, Haley. Because that's who you are. _Randy's words seemed to echo in her head. The problem was this time, she wasn't exactly sure how to fight back.

* * *

><p><em>U ok? Or do I need 2 come back and wrend some ass?<em>

Haley read the incoming text message and shook her head in disbelief before replying. _That sounded incredibly dirty. So now I'm definitely not ok._

Sitting on one of the black equipment crates in the hall, Haley had come out of the locker room to get some peace from the female chatter and get her thoughts in order before she had to go out to compete. She had been semi relaxing in the silence when her phone had gone off.

_Smartass. C? This is wat I get 4 caring._

Haley couldn't help but laugh out loud. _But your secret caring is part of your charm. Face it, you've got a heart of gold._

_Quit ruining my rep Woman! I went to TNA with an asshole backstory, mean 2 keep it that way!_

A reluctant smile curved her lips. _Yeah yeah Traitor. Miss ya._

_I might miss u 2, pain in the ass. Dave is a douche. i owe him an ass kicking. Call me l8er. _

_Ok. Thanks Ken. _She sent back to him before setting her phone down again. Ken Kennedy's move to TNA, WWE's main rival wrestling company, had been a combination of strategy since he could shine in the smaller company and the antagonism between him and Randy following her leave to SmackDown. He was already racking up World title reigns and just seemed overall happier since his departure from WWE.

Haley was happy for him. But his sarcasm and dry humor was something she really missed about having him around all the time. They might have gotten off on the wrong foot when they first met, but Haley wouldn't trade their friendship for anything in the world now. He was arguably one of her best friends.

"Want a cookie?"

Haley nearly bobbled off the crate, thoroughly startled when Shawn Michaels hopped up beside her, holding out a ziplock bag of what could only be homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Rebecca," He said, referring to his wife. "Makes the best. You better take one now before Hunter finds out I've got them."

"Thanks Shawn." She hesitated for only a second, before reaching in and pulling out a cookie for herself. She took a bite and gave an mhmm of approval when it all but melted in her mouth. "You're right, she makes the best."

Shawn nodded, unsurprised by her answer. "Hunter's worried about you, you know."

Haley swallowed her mouthful of cookie and sighed. "Yes, I know."

"Hey, I get it." He placed the bag down between them. "Broken hearts can put you in a pretty dark place. At least you haven't indulged in drugs and tons of sex like I did."

"Is this the part where you tell me I need to find God?" She asked, eyeing him speculatively.

He barked out a laugh. "No Kid, you're not that desperate yet. I'm just saying, I know how crappy you're feeling, and though it's pretty lousy now, it's going to be a little less lousy next week, then the week after and then soon, you'll feel like your old self again. Just do me a favor, plaster on that old fake smile for Hunter once and awhile."

Haley gave him a dry look. "He'll see right through it."

He laughed again. "True. But hey, at least he'll know you're trying."

* * *

><p>"We need to get a strategy going." Michelle leaned over the top rope to hiss at Haley. "Kelly is not looking good right now."<p>

Though Haley wanted to deny it, no matter how far her young friend had come, Beth Phoenix was practically manhandling the smaller blonde, much to the delight of Maryse and Layla, the other two Divas left on their team. Eve and Melina had already been eliminated on Michelle's Team and it looked like Kelly would unfortunately be next out.

"I can take her." Haley said quietly. "You know I can."

"When your head is properly in the game, yeah you can kick her ass." Michelle pointed out. "Hales, you weren't exactly impressive this week."

Haley glared at her friend and teammate. "You want to do better?"

"I am the number one contender." Michelle reminded her.

Haley snorted. "By all means then, be my guest."

"I'm not trying to be a Bitch, Haley. I want us to win. I can't do that with you not mentally in this thing." Michelle snapped. "You rolled up Natalya. _Rolled up_."

Insulted, Haley looked away from her friend. "Got the job done, didn't I?"

"That's not the point. You don't roll up. You pinfall or submit. That's the kind of Diva you usually are and-"

"KELLY KELLY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"

"Spotlight's yours Champ." Haley gestured to the ring.

Michelle's expression was pinched. "Haley, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Haley shrugged. "Just eliminate her." She fell silent as Michelle stepped through the ropes to face down the almighty Glamazon.

* * *

><p>"HALEY! STOP!" Michelle called after her friend as Haley scaled down the steel steps of the Gorilla position and stormed into the corridor.<p>

"No." Haley replied, tugging the elastic band out of her hair and letting it fall loose. "Go back out and celebrate your victory, Michelle. You certainly don't need me for that."

"I wasn't going to risk putting you in the ring. We needed to win." Michelle argued.

"Layla should have been mine, Michelle! And you know it!" Haley whirled on her. "She stole MY title! MY fiance! I was waiting to get my shot at her in the ring and you hogged the rest of the match. Not a single tag!"

"You couldn't afford to let her beat you again!" Michelle looked exasperated. "You perform like you did against Natalya, like you did this past Monday and you risked her beating you, again. Simply because she's craftier. You need to fight with your head in the game!"

"How dare you-"

"Haley."

The sound of her name had whatever she had been about to say die on her lips and turn to see Triple H had joined them.

"Come with me." Hunter held his hand out to her.

"Hunter, we need to-"

"No McCool. You two are done for tonight." The Game told the All American Girl. "Haley, come." He didn't wait for her hand this time, he simply gripped her bicep and led her away.

"Don't you have a title match to prepare for?" Haley struggled with her temper as they walked away from Michelle.

"You know you're more important to me than any title." He replied gently, opening the door of his locker room and nudging her inside.

"I'm fine." She told him, jerking her arm free. "Stop treating me like a piece of glass that's about to break."

"You're not fine. Screaming at Michelle, wrestling like Maria Kanellis and allowing Dave to treat you like garbage? That's not you. And you are not okay." He closed the door behind him.

"How do you know about what happened with Dave?"

"You think no one heart Layla bitching about that?" He snorted. "Though I can't say I'm thrilled about you being anywhere near Orton."

"He wasn't exactly my first choice of rescuers." Haley dragged her hands through her hair. "I am so frustrated right now! And you all need to stop treating me like a little kid."

"Then stop acting like one." Hunter said simply.

She stared at him. "Ouch."

"Haley, I'm telling you this for your own good. I know that everything in your life sucks right now. I get it, and no one is more pissed off for you than I am." He said with empathy shining in his eyes. "But if you fall apart and lose it, you'll be no better off than Orton was last year."

"You're comparing me to Randy!" She said incredulously.

"He let his pain make him crazy." Hunter reminded her. "You two are not all that different in some ways. I don't want to say that to hurt you. But you're stronger than he ever was and I don't want you to make his mistakes. You'll only wind up hurting the rest of us that you love and you'll hurt yourself too."

"What would you have me do?"

"I can't answer that question, Haley." His tone was grave. "I wish I could. But only you know where your strength comes from. Find it, use it, fight back. In the way that makes you so special. Come back to me, Haley, the real you."

She stared at Hunter for a long time, then the small thread of control snapped and the dam burst as tears poured down her face. She brought her hands up to sob into them. "I don't know what to do."

"I know, Punkin." He closed the distance between them and held her against him. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, no Randy or Dave in this chapter. But you got some good old HBK and some Triple H. So be happy with your DX please lol**


	7. Battle Scars

**Chapter Six: Battle Scars**

"_I wish I couldn't feel. I wished I couldn't love.. I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much. Am I'm the only one trying to keep us together, when all the signs say I should forget it. I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had. I wish that the good outweighed the bad. 'Cause it'll never be over. Until you tell me it's over." - Lupe Fiasco_

"You seem troubled today, Randy." Dr. Joy Kane set her notepad against her right thigh, which was crossed demurely over her left leg. Her favored blue ballpoint pen lightly drummed against top of the page, while her quiet hazel eyes assessed her patient with open curiosity.

Randy Orton had been referred to her nearly six months before, and their Doctor/Patient relationship had gotten off to a very rocky start since Randy resented the idea of therapy rather violently. He had broken several chairs in their first meeting, had cursed at her, raged at her and finally gave her no alternative but to have him sedated.

Slowly, very slowly, Randy had grown less angry and less guarded in their sessions. Joy had taken a special interest in I.E.D. when more and more people were being diagnosed with the disorder and she had found a balance of medication that currently seemed to help Randy work through it. She had also recommended Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, which a very close colleague specialized in and Randy attended once a month and for the first three months he had been seeing her, she had enrolled him anger management courses.

These days, Randy seemed like a completely different person compared to the furious and overly aggressive man she had first started treating. Normally they talked about his week, how he was handling the pressures at work, how he was assuring his family and what he was working on to better himself. He usually started the sessions by discussing his career first, but he had been oddly quiet so far.

"It's been a confusing week." The Viper admitted with a one shouldered shrug. "I'm still trying to sort through it."

"Well perhaps I can help you." Joy suggested, gesturing for him to continue. "What has happened this week that troubles you?"

He looked directly at her, green eyes full of guilt, regret and anguish. "Haley is back on our tour schedule."

Joy shifted slightly at the mention of that particular name. Only in his fifth month of coming to see her, did Randy finally open up about what had triggered his I.E.D. or in his case, whom. He had confessed how much he loved her, how she had changed him, how he felt like he had the world at his fingertips if she would choose him.

But she hadn't chosen him. She had chosen someone else and the heartbreak had been Randy's undoing. Randy had barely gotten through talking about what he done to her in his I.E.D. driven rage, almost completely falling apart when he finished.

"Oh." She nodded in response. She would have to broach this subject carefully. Randy had come a long way from where he started, but he was still quite volatile. "Have you seen her? Spoken with her?"

"Seen her, spoken with her, defended her from her douchebag of an ex-fiance." Randy snorted. "Then yelled at her for letting him treat her like shit and tear her down."

"I wasn't aware her engagement had fallen through." Joy hastily scribbled down this development in her notes. "You must take some satisfaction from that?" She eyed him curiously.

"Not really." He frowned. "I honestly want to kill the bastard. He royally fucked her over. Cheated on her, cost her the title, got her fired from our other brand and apparently sold their house out from under her."

"So you're feeling protective?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling, besides a need to kick his ass and the urge to shake her out of this funk she's in. She wrestled like shit at Survivor Series." He grumbled. "And when he was tearing into her, she didn't stand up for herself, which is not her. She just kind of stood there and took it, looking ready to fall to pieces."

"That bothered you?"

"It pissed me the fuck off!" He snapped. "I did everything in my power to destroy that girl. Everything! And nothing worked, she literally spit in my face and fought back. She kicked my ass! So why does this undeserving douchebag get to break her? She's always been too good for him and she's too good to let him be her undoing."

"Hmm…"

"She has a right to be sad. They were supposed to get married this month." Randy continued, shaking his head in disgust. "But damn it, she should be so pissed that she should be making regret it, all of it. She should be kicking that bimbo Layla's ass all over the ring and spitting in his face for a change. Instead she just looked like this kicked puppy. I told her as much."

"And what did she say to you in reply?"

"She basically told me I had no right to judge her and tell her how to live her life. Which granted, I don't. Not after everything I've done. But I couldn't just stand there and watch her keep sinking into herself." He sighed. "I want to pull her out."

"So why don't you?"

Randy gaped at his therapist as though she were the one who had lost her mind. "Uh...cause she hates my guts."

"Have you apologized? Explained why you did what you did and what you're doing now to get back on track?"

"No. She won't hear it." Randy laughed at the absurdity of the thought. "I have no right to inject myself in her life. I burned that bridge a long time ago. The most I can do is go after Dave and kill him."

"That will only make you feel better, Randy." Joy told him sagely. "It won't help Haley. I think what will help her is if you give her an apology. She won't be expecting it. And even if she doesn't forgive you, she knows you regret what you've done. And that will matter to her."

"How am I supposed to do that? First, she wants nothing to do with me." He argued. "Secondly, her main protector, Triple H would kill me for being within ten feet of her."

"I'm sure you can figure it out, Randy." Joy reassured him, scribbling more notes down. "I think you owe it yourself and to her to at least apologize. You'll be surprised at how much better that will simply make you feel."

Randy shrugged in resignation. "Whatever you say, Doc."

* * *

><p>"Haley, are you sure?"<p>

"Yeah." Haley glanced up from the multifaceted, princess cut diamond solitaire ring with an open curved diamond band that rested in her palm, up into Kelly's nervous blue eyes.

"You can still keep it." Kelly added hastily. "I mean considering how he ended things, you should at least get to keep the engagement ring."

"For what?" Haley said sadly, her throat feeling unbearably thick all of a sudden. "We're not getting married anymore, so there's no point in me keeping this. He should have it back. An empty promise, that's all it is now. His empty promise."

"I'm sorry, Haley." Kelly slipped her arm around her friend's waist. "Want me to bring it to him?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "I'm going to ask a more neutral party to do me a favor. He owes me."

"Okay." Kelly looked confused, until Haley pulled away from her and crossed the hotel lobby to where Chris Jericho stood, checking out.

"Chris?" Haley stepped into his line of sight when he turned away from the front desk.

An annoyed expression at the interruption crossed Haley's former friend's face. "Haley." He said in her name in a slightly snide voice. "What do you want?"

"A favor." She said simply, summoning her resolve to keep from crying...again.

"Since when do we do each other favors?" Chris sneered. "That ended a long time ago."

"Because you owe me this much, Chris." Haley said quietly. "Think of it as making up for throwing me on a bunch of broken glass."

A small grimace pinched the first Undisputed Champion's face at her comment. "What's the favor?"

Haley held out her engagement ring and saw the surprise flicker in Jericho's eyes. "Will you give this to Dave for me when you get back on the SmackDown tour. I don't want it, but I don't want to go anywhere near him right now."

Chris reluctantly took the ring from her fingertips. "I can't say as I blame you." He dropped his snide pretense and a flash of her old friend appeared with his sympathetic smile. "This sucks, Mariano."

"Yeah." She nodded shakily, retracting her hand. "It does. If you could just give that to him I'd be really grateful."

"Don't worry about it." Chris waved it off, recognizing her pain. "I'll see that he gets it."

"Thanks." She took a step back. "See you around, Chris." She spun on her heel and headed back to Kelly as fast as he dignity would allow her.

"Dave's a fucking assclown." Chris tucked the ring safely in his pocket. "A fucking stupid monkey of an assclown."

Kelly immediately pulled Haley into her side and led her to the elevators. "You okay?"

Eyes wet with tears, Haley took a shuddering breath. "I'm not going to lose it here."

"We'll get you to your hotel room, Sweetie." Kelly promised. "Then you can let it all out, for as long as you need to."

* * *

><p>"You better not be oogling my future wife, Morrison." Evan Bourne jokingly warned his friend as they returned to the hotel from the gym. They had just caught of glimpse of Kelly and Haley disappearing inside the elevator, the latter looking a little worse for wear.<p>

"I'm not checking out, Kelly." John Morrison chuckled lightly at Evan's comment, but there was concern on his handsome face. "I was looking at Haley. She's so sad."

"Well yeah. Dave the douche crushed her." Evan glowered at the mere thought of SmackDown's Animal. "Kelly's worried sick about her. Hell, even I want to kick Dave's ass, though I understand there's a pretty long line."

"I'm not even thinking about Dave." John admitted with a shrug. "She was so positive before. I wish there was a way to make her smile again."

Evan eyed his friend in surprise. "You hot for her or something?"

"Yeah? So? She's attractive." John replied a tad defensively. "I mean, I know she's nowhere near ready to think about dating again. But, I still want to help her somehow."

"You could start by being her friend." Evan suggested. "I think she could use plenty of those right now. Then maybe when she's ready, you could see what happens."

"You might have to help initiate that." John laughed. "We've never really talked before and I don't want to come off as some creepy guy trying to be the rebound, you know?"

"I gotcha Man," Evan grinned. "Lucky for you, I have an in, since my girlfriend is one of her best friends. We'll get you two talking. But you have make me one promise?"

"What's that?" John looked at Evan curiously.

"Don't push her into something more, Man. Let it happen when she's ready. She really loved Dave, and she's really broken up about this whole thing." Evan reminded him. "It might take several months, or even a year before she's ready."

"I can be patient." John promised. "I don't want to hurt her any more than she has been."

"Then we're cool." Evan replied.

* * *

><p>"Yours and Haley's break up made the cover of Star magazine!" Layla screeched in horror. "What the fuck?!"<p>

Dave's fingers clenched around the handle of his fork as he continued to shovel more scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Haley and I were planning a high profile wedding." He reminded her after swallowing. "We were having that famous wedding planner, David Tutera set up the whole thing."

"You were having David Tutera plan your wedding?!" Layla gaped at him. "Holy Shit! Dave!"

"What?" He eyed in her annoyance. "At the time, Haley wanted a wedding planner and I wanted what she wanted. So I let her hire whoever she wanted."

"Dave! David Tutera is very selective about his celebrity clients!" Layla bemoaned. "And he always goes by the Bride first, so he must have really like Haley!"

"Who gives a crap if he liked her or not?" Dave was completely confused now. "The wedding is off. No more David Tutera."

"Well Haley is going to get a mammoth support of sympathy now." The current Women's Champion sounded completely disgusted. "She'll get title shots and everything just because of it."

"She's wrestling like shit." The Animal shook his head. "No one in their right mind is going to give her a title shot right now. No matter how much sympathy she's getting. You won, Layla. Calm down and ignore the press."

"We're supposed to crush her Dave." Layla half snarled.

"I took away her title, her home and her dream wedding." Dave turned back to his plate. "I'd say she's well and truly crushed now. Let it go, Layla. You're giving me a damn headache."

"Fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Randy's therapist is pushing him to apologize to Haley. Haley did the heartbreaking thing by letting go of her beautiful engagement ring. John Morrison is showing some small interest in our heroine, which we'll dive into more later. Don't freak out Randy fans. Haley is going to need an acceptable rebound guy before she can sort her shit out with Randy. There's a lot to be worked through there before they can even think about romance, so give Morrison his shot. And of course, Layla's being an annoying twit and Dave will probably go more batshit crazy than he already is :P**


	8. Apologize

**Chapter Seven: Apologize**

"_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. I need you like a heart needs a beat, but that's nothing new. I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue.." - One Republic_

"So?" Kelly emerged from the dressing room in black micro shorts with a black and silver cowgirl styled belt, and a black and silver trimmed crop top. She placed her hands on her hips, looking proud of her ensemble. "2010 is so going to be my year!" She said confidently.

"It's cute, Kel." Michelle assured her, already dressed in her own ring attire which consisted of green shorts and a matching top with silver cross designs on it. "I like it better than the chaps."

"The chaps were getting hard to move around in, especially since I'm trying to do some basic high flying maneuvers. My promos are going to look so awesome." The young blonde said excitedly.

All the WWE Superstars and Divas were currently gathered at a large studio in Los Angeles to shoot their new promos for 2010. Many of them would be displaying new ring attire to enforce their improvement and change from the previous year. Kelly had jumped on that particular bandwagon enthusiastically, whereas Michelle had simply gone from wrestling tights to shorts.

"What about you, Haley?" Kelly turned to her friend, who was still sitting in the director's chair getting her hair styled, wearing yoga pants and a Rock hoodie. "Did you change your attire for 2010?"

"Yes." Haley resisted nodding, not wanting the curling iron Marcie, the stylist was using, to burn her scalp. "I had planned on many changes for 2010, so I thought my attire should change a little too."

"Well I can't wait to see it." Kelly shared an uncomfortable look with Michelle. "Unless it has something to do with Dave, then I say we burn it."

Haley chuckled half heartedly. "There's no Animal logo on it."

"I'm sure you'll look great, Hales, you always do." Michelle gave her a hesitant smile, hoping to melt some of the frost between them.

"I look slammin'!" The dressing room door opened with a flourished and Layla strutted out practically preening in her updated ring attire.

Layla's new ring wear consisted of glittery purple micro shorts with a white band around the waist and a matching bra top, which had two white bands criss-crossing over the top of her midsection and crossing again at the base of her lower back.

With the exception of the coloring, and the diamond shaped keyhole in the fabric between her breasts, it was nearly identical to the attire Haley had designed for herself.

And from the catty look on Layla's face, the other woman knew it too and had done it purposely to stomp on her, yet again. There was only one way she could have known about Haley's new design and Haley mentally cursed Dave for stabbing her in the back yet again.

"There is really no low you won't stoop to, will you Layla?" Haley asked her quietly, voice devoid of emotion. "You stole my title, my man and my spot on SmackDown. Now you're going to steal my ring wear too?"

"What?" Michelle and Kelly both whipped their heads back to Haley in shock.

"That's your design!" Kelly exclaimed looking livid. "YOU BITCH!" She directed at Layla.

"It's not like you had a patent on it Haley." Layla shrugged off Kelly's insult without a care. "I improved it firstly and it looks better on me. Just the way, Dave does."

"Layla," A new voice said coldly. "Just stop talking already. No one in this room likes you. No one in this room respects you. And anything you have to say is a waste of time. Why don't you find some other superstar to go blow?"

Layla's eyes narrowed in fury. "Oh that's rich coming from you, Torres. Didn't you try to do the same thing I did, except you failed epically at it. Real Talk!"

"There's a difference between you and me, Layla." Eve Torres folded her arms over her chest. "I was new to the company, scared and desperate to be able to keep my job and yeah, I wanted Dave. Back then, who wouldn't?"

"But here's the thing." Eve continued. "Dave chose Haley and it gave me the chance to grow the fuck up. My career is taking off on it's own merit, not because of who I'm sleeping with. I didn't have to steal anyone's man to do it. And I found real love with a man who actually cares about me. I found confidence. Without Dave, you're just an insecure, pathetic mess whose job would probably on the chopping block come spring when they start cleaning out the roster."

"Fuck you!" Layla's eyes blazed.

"No thanks. I know where you've been." Eve tossed back. "And I don't care to contract an STD thank you very much."

Kelly snorted out a giggle and Michelle cracked an amused grin.

"I'd go annoy someone else, Layla." Beth Phoenix spoke up from her spot across the room. "Eve's right, no one here likes or respects you anymore."

"You're all just jealous!" Layla trilled. "Because I have the Women's Championship! I have the best ring attire. And I have Dave!"

"Congratafuckinglations." Michelle retorted. "Nobody gives a damn!"

Layla let out a frustrated screech and took off out of the room, muttering something about finding Dave, knowing he'll appreciate her.

"Thanks Girls." Haley said, shooting Kelly, Michelle and Beth a grateful smile before turning back to Eve. "You didn't have to defend me."

"Please." The Latina offered a small smile. "I'm lucky you just didn't kick my ass more than you could have back then. I haven't had the chance to apologize for that."

"It's water under the bridge now and neither of us has Dave." Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but we're kind of on the same team now and I want to at least try and lose the bad blood between us." Eve pointed out. "Haley, what I said to Layla was true. I was terrified that I wouldn't make it six months when I first got signed to the company. I've wanted to be a Diva for so long I was desperate to get popular by any means necessary. I'd heard getting a main eventer for a Superstar was a quick and easy way to do it. And when Dave was still on SmackDown, he was kind to me, so I set my sights on him and I got carried away with the whole thing."

"At least you picked Dave." Beth commented. "My claim to dating fame is Santino Marella." She shuddered. "I don't even know what I was thinking."

That got a chorus of laughs from all of them.

"So basically," Eve said around a giggle. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for all the pain I caused you, between losing Dave, losing Randy and being injured."

"She lost Randy because she chose Dave." Michelle reminded her. "Not because of you, Eve."

"But I was the starting point. Randy was nearly as desperate as I was and because he helped in my charade, he and Haley stopped being friends." Eve sighed. "I still feel really bad about that. I keep thinking that if you two had stayed friends maybe he wouldn't have gone so psycho last year."

"What happened with Randy is no one's fault but his and mine." Haley assured Eve with a serious look. "Our problems were there before you entered the picture, Eve. But for what it's worth, thank you for the apology. I'm going to do my best to move past it."

Eve grinned. "Thanks Haley."

"So what are we going to do about your promos?" Kelly asked, looking worried. "She stole your ring gear!"

Haley flashed her first almost real smile. "I always have a backup plan when it comes to ring gear."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what's the rush, <em>Pal<em>?" With a firm grip on the Animal's shoulder, Triple H half pushed, half dragged Dave into one of the side hallways, giving them a little privacy. "It's not like you to walk on by and not say hey to your _best man_. Well, former best man now."

"If you're here to give me shit about breaking up with Haley, save your breath." Dave glared at his former teammate and mentor. "I don't regret my decision."

"Really?" Hunter looked unconvinced. "You don't even feel the littlest guilty that Haley's not eating right, not sleeping right, wrestling like brand new Diva Search contestant and stressing out about cancelling your wedding. Which you left in her hands entirely, you charming bastard."

"No." Dave swallowed, trying not to flinch at Hunter's information.

"That's bullshit, Dave." Hunter snapped. "I know you better than you know yourself. I not only helped mold you, I became your best friend. And no one knows better than me how much you love that girl. You went back on your own oath never to marry again just to put a ring on her finger. So the way I look at it, there's two possibilities. You're either a really good liar and this douchebag is the real you, or you're protecting her from something. And knowing how your moral compass spins, I'm going to go with the latter."

"This is the real me." Dave said out loud, but the flash of panic in his eyes said differently.

"Stop fucking lying to me, Dave!" Hunter was quickly losing patience. "What the fuck are you protecting her from that's so important that you have to break her heart and dreams to do it?"

Dave shoved Hunter away from him. "None of this matters. Haley and I are done. We're on different paths now and that's not going to change. Leave me the fuck alone, Hunter." He said starting back out to return to men's changing area.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Dave 'The Animal' Batista became a coward!" Hunter called after him.

"Then I guess you should be glad Haley's rid of me then." Dave snapped back before leaving Hunter fuming in the hall behind him.

* * *

><p>When Haley came out of the women's changing area, she wore Candice Michelle's pink and white trimmed capris, with the holes cut out of the sides and her own white and pink trimmed crop top with the crossover under her bust and again at the base of her spine. She borrowed a pair of Kelly's white wrestling boots and wore her hair in loose curls over her shoulders. It wasn't how she had planned her attire originally, but it was different enough from Layla's now that it worked for her.<p>

As she head towards the backdrop area designed for the Divas, she nearly cursed out loud when she spotted Randy Orton, oiled up and in his own gear. She was pretty sure she grimaced when he caught sight of her and slowed his pace.

The right corner of his mouth lifted in half of a smile. "You look great. Very you...and shades of Candice."

"They're her pants." She blinked at him in surprise. "Layla copied my new design so I had to improvise."

Randy stared at her for a moment before groaning in disgust. "What a bitch."

Haley didn't respond. She merely shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out the best way around him.

Randy's expression changed. "Haley, I need to say something. I just need to get this out, just this once and you need to hear it. You don't need to say anything back, you don't even have to react to it."

She inclined her head, unable to help being curious. "Okay?"

"Last year, I lost my way, Haley. I let my pain and rage turn me into something I'm not proud of. And I hurt you. Nothing excuses what I've done to you. I terrorized you. I brutalized you. And I did everything I could think of to try and break you." Self-disgust flickered through his eyes.

"You came pretty close." Haley admitted quietly. "If Hunter hadn't been there…"

"I'm glad he was, even knowing that meant a brutal ass kicking for me. I deserved it." Randy cut her off. "I will never be able to repent enough for what I've done. I just want you to know how much I regret being that person, the one who hurt you like that. I hate myself for it. And I don't expect forgiveness because I don't deserve it. But I am so sorry, Haley. For everything, all of it."

"You're sorry?"

"You don't have to believe me." He smiled with resignation. "I'm not I would if the roles were reversed. But you deserve to hear it, even if you don't believe I mean it. I can't take back what I've done. I can't change it. This is the only thing I can do."

"I don't know what to say." She spoke softly, the expression of her could only be described as dumbstruck.

"You don't have to say anything." He assured her with a half-hearted shrug. "I needed to say it and you deserved to hear it. What you do with it is up to you from here on out."

He straightened up and began to walk past her, but paused right when he reached her. "For what it's worth, and it might not be much, I promise, I will never hurt you like that ever again. You can still hate me if you want, but you don't have to fear."

Leaving those final words between them, Randy continued on his way back to the men's changing area to wash off the baby oil and put on his casual close.

Haley was left completely flabberghasted in his wake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was a pretty big step for Randy. Apologies aren't easy, but this changes their relationship enough to start at least in the right direction, even though they still have a long way to go. **

**Also, if you think Hunter's going to let Dave off the hook that easy, you guys don't know Triple H at all. haha**


	9. One Day

**Chapter Eight: One Day**

"_If I could change the currents of our lives, make the river flow when it's run dry, to be a prodigal of Father time, then I'd see you tonight. If I could find the years have went away, destroying all the cruelty of fate. I must believe that love will find a way tonight. Lonely, finds me. But one day, you will come. And I'll wait for love's sake." - Trading Yesterday_

He apologized.

Though Taylor Swift was trying to convince someone they belonged with her over the radio, and Kelly was keeping up an endless stream of chatter throughout the drive, Haley couldn't pay attention to any of it.

"So I told Evan that I wanted to wait you know? I mean, my relationship with Phil ended in a disaster, and it would have been so much worse had we been living together." Kelly either chose to ignore the fact that her friend and travelmate wasn't listening to her, or she was completely oblivious to it. "I don't want to rush what we have, because it's going to great right now, you know? We have all the time in the world to move in together and whatnot."

"Hmm…" Haley murmured a non-committal response that seemed to satisfy her friend enough to continue explaining her only relationship woe.

She could have been talking about a hostile alien takeover for all Haley knew.

Randy Orton had apologized, for everything. And it had been weighing heavily on Haley's thoughts for the past week. So much so that she hadn't been able to concentrate on much else.

Even before Randy had gone off the rails, apologies had been something he avoided at all costs. Admitting he had been wrong was something he struggled with and therefore, he usually refused to acknowledge his errors in judgment. Haley could count on one hand the amount of times she had ever heard the word sorry come out of his mouth. And usually when he did say it, he always found a way to manipulate it into not being entirely his fault.

This last time, however, was more serious than any other apology she had ever heard him utter. He had taken full responsibility for his actions, shown actual remorse for what he had done, and had been completely sincere.

It flabberghasted her because it was so entirely out of character, even for the old Randy who had once been her best friend.

"So anyway," Kelly braked at the red light and used the rearview mirror for a quick hair check. "We sorted it all out and are good again. That's what I love about Evan, we can always talk everything out and not worry about it turning into some big nasty fight like it always did with Phil."

"Randy Orton apologized to me." No one was more surprised than Haley when the words left her mouth.

"WHAT?!" Kelly made a strangled gasp of surprise before jamming the mute button on the rental car's stereo system. "Shut the front door! When?"

"Last week." Haley admitted, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "At the studio when we were all there to shoot the January promos."

"And you're just telling me this now?" Kelly gaped at her friend incredulously. "Haley!"

"I needed to process it." Haley's voice turned a bit defensive. "It took me by surprise okay? It's not like Randy is the type of guy who says I'm sorry all the time. I don't even know why it matters. It doesn't change anything. It doesn't make what he did to me okay?"

Knowing this particular subject was one to approach with caution, Kelly gently asked, "Did he say it did?"

"No. That's the thing, he told me I didn't owe him anything. I didn't have to forgive him, or even believe him. He just wanted to me to hear it, so I'd know he at least said the actual apology." Haley shook her head.

"That sounds pretty grown up of him actually." Kelly commented, turning her eyes back to the road. Haley would need to spew this out on her own, no matter how much she wanted to probe for details.

"It doesn't matter!" Haley repeated, her expression twisting into a frown. "What he did was beyond redemption. No amount of apologies is going to change the fact that he put me in the hospital. There's no excuses, none. He's a monster and I hate him."

While some might mistake her blonde hair and bubbly personality for stupidity, Kelly was no fool. She had seen the way Haley and Randy were before it had all gone to shit. Randy had adored her friend, practically worshipped the ground she walked on. And Haley had seen beyond the arrogance, beyond the playboy, to the man beneath the surface, the one worth saving.

"No Haley," Kelly her a very grave look. "You don't. You and I both know there was once a good man underneath that cold viper shell he wears. A man you loved very much. And the reason this apology is sticking with you, is because maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that man is coming back."

"Even if it that were true." Haley's eyes filmed over with tears. "It doesn't change what he did."

"No." Kelly agreed. "Not now it doesn't. But maybe one day, it will."

* * *

><p>John Morrison was feeling a bit like a stalker as he casually loitered through the hallways of the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. A guy who looked like he did, didn't normally need to resort to these kind of tactics in order to get a girl's attention. But Haley Mariano wasn't just any girl and he couldn't win her over the way he had won over many other flames in the past.<p>

For starters, Haley was far from ready to have a new man in her life. And, he had already promised his good friend Evan Bourne he wouldn't try to pressure her into a relationship. He would have to be her friend first and then see if she'd consider him as something more when she was over Dave Batista.

He couldn't say exactly when his interest in her began. He hadn't given her much of a passing thought when she first debuted. Sure, she was pretty, but then so were all the other Divas. He was surprised when she seemed to have Randy Orton of all people wrapped around her finger, then Dave Batista shortly after him. Triple H had basically adopted her, but even then he hadn't really considered her.

He supposed it started back around the Royal Rumble of this past year. She had gone through hell. Randy Orton had physically and mentally done everything he could think of to break her. And though she had cracked a couple times, she hadn't broken. She had repaired herself and fought back, when lesser men would have broken in her place.

That kind of fighting spirit had caught his attention. And when he had taken a closer look, he could see that she was beautiful, not in an obvious way like Kelly Kelly perhaps, but she had this subtle wholesome, girl next door beauty about her. She also seemed intelligent, and though Triple H had trained her, he could see she had natural talent in the ring, and she had a big heart, as proven by the loyal people who surrounded her.

What guy wouldn't be interested in a girl like that?

"Idiots like Dave Batista." John muttered to himself. "How he passed her up for Layla, I'll never know."

"You talking to yourself?" Evan Bourne appeared beside his friend cellphone in hand and a knowing grin on his face. "Kel, just texted me, they're here."

"Jesus! You're like the pop-up book from hell or something." John jumped a little startled at his sudden appearance. "It's bad enough I'm doing this girly wait around thing, why don't you just completely emasculate me while you're at it?"

Evan chuckled. "Come on now, a girl like Haley's worth a little emasculation, don't you think?"

"Let's just do this." John didn't bother giving him an answer. "And don't get all gooey with your girl and make us uncomfortable."

"You're nervous." Now Evan fully laughed. "John Morrison, so-called Shaman of Sexay is nervous."

"Shut it you little twerp."

"Evan!" The door leading into the arena from the parking lot opened and Kelly stepped inside first, hauling her two cases of luggage. There was a bright smile on her face as her eyes fell on her boyfriend.

"Hey Baby." Evan paid John no more attention and crossed to her. "Let me help you with all that? You bring a lot of shoes again?"

"I wasn't sure if I was wrestling or not tonight." Kelly giggled. "Needed to make sure I have an appearance worthy outfit too!"

The door opened again and this time it was Haley who stepped inside, pulling only one case with her. A soft indulgent smile crossed her face as she spotted Evan and Kelly in front of her, then she looked beyond them and saw John.

He swallowed nervously and stepped forward. "Hey, want a hand with that?" He gestured to her suitcase.

Her eyes widened, looking startled. "Oh, um...sure I guess." She delicately passed him the handle. "Thanks."

"No problem." He tugged her suitcase to his side and smiled at her. "Welcome back to Raw, by the way."

"Thanks." She shrugged. "Kind of good to be back. Sorry you lost at Survivor Series."

"There's always the next Pay-per-view." He glanced over at Evan and Kelly. "Want to leave the two lovebirds in peace?"

This time she laughed. "Sure. I need to get my hands on a match card I guess anyway."

"Oh um," He felt his face heat just slightly. "Actually, you have a match tonight. Fifth match on the card. With me."

She blinked in surprise. "With you?"

"Maryse and Miz." He explained hastily. "I guess they thought you'd make a good opponent for her."

"And you're not worried I'm going to suck out there?" She eyed him cautiously as they walked around Evan and Kelly to head towards the locker rooms.

"No." He shook his head. "I can handle Miz and I've seen you wrestle, so I know you can handle Maryse. I also know you've been having a rough go of it lately, so if you're not at one hundred percent, well, I can't fault you for it."

"Thanks John." She said softly. "I'll try to keep my head firmly in the match tonight."

He grinned down at her. "You don't have anything to prove to me, Haley."

* * *

><p>Randy Orton paused upon seeing Haley walking with John Morrison of all people, when he stepped out of his locker room. John was grinning at her in a moony sort of way and Haley was looking back up at him with a cautious, but friendly enough expression on his face.<p>

He had known better than to expect anything from his apology last week. But she couldn't be thinking o moving on so quickly, could she? And with Morrison?

"Man, she wastes little time doesn't she?" Cody commented sourly when he spotted what Randy was looking at. "There's no shortage of men for Haley Mariano. They had names for women like that."

"Don't say it." Randy snapped warningly. "I'm not in the mood to hear that kind of shit."

"Morrison's a flash in the pan anyway." Ted Dibiase added, looking bored. "Maybe she'll tank his career the same way she's tanking her own."

"She sucks right now." Cody agreed with his partner. "And I'm guessing now in more ways than one!"

While Ted chuckled at Cody's crude joke, Randy's hands curled into white knuckled fists and he briefly imagined plowing them into his so-called friend's face, before he soothed out the anger. Getting into a fight would solve nothing, and would only put rift in their Legacy stable, which was the last thing he needed.

"We need to go." Randy ordered gruffly. "We're opening the show and we needed to nip Kofi Kingston's rise right in the bud."

"Why don't we just put him on the shelf and get it over with?" Cody asked. "I mean, it got Batista out of our back in the Spring."

"Because I can beat Kofi on merit." Randy glared at his protege. "Now quit your bitching and get moving!"

"Wow." Cody whistled lowly to Ted. "Someone's in a mood. Must be his time of the month or something."

Ted frowned, looking back to where Haley had stopped and was talking to John Morrison outside the Diva's locker room. Then he glanced back at Randy departing back and sighed.

Great, Legacy was finally heading in the right direction and it looked like drama with Haley was going to throw another wrench in their plans. Why couldn't Randy just let go of that girl already? They needed to focus on the TLC pay-per-view that was coming up, not get involved in that mess all over again.

Ted wasn't going to let Haley get to Randy this time. Nope, not again. He'd find a way to keep them as separate as possible, one way or another. And one day, Randy was going to forget that girl ever existed.

**A/N: Well it seems Randy's apology has had an effect after all. It's got Haley all baffled and confused. Meanwhile, John Morrison's beginning to make his move. And Ted's thoughts are going to pull the thread that begins to unravel Legacy, lol the dummy. **


	10. Just Keep Breathing

**Chapter Nine: Just Keep Breathing**

"_When heaven seems so far away, and dreams are just a memory. Without the dark the light won't show, remember that you're not alone. When you watch the world just turn away, and break the promises it made. When love is all too hard to hold, just take a breath and let it go." - We the Kings_

"Well Punkin," Hunter glanced up when Haley entered his locker room, already out of her ring gear and back in her now daily attire of yoga pants and an oversized hoodie. "That wasn't half bad."

Haley set her suitcase down by the door and shot him a dry look. "Thanks Hunter, that was all kinds of encouraging."

"I've seen you wrestle better." He pointed out. "I trained you to wrestle better. But hey, it was a big improvement from Survivor Series. You and Morrison make a semi-decent team."

"We had a common enemy." She shrugged and dropped down on the couch beside him. "That's all. It was most likely a one time thing, so there's no team."

"Do you want there to be?" He looked at her curiously now, trying to see if he had actually heard or simply imagined the disappointment in her voice.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't know. It's all relative at this point. I go out there and do my job."

"Haley," Triple H sighed. "This is not simply a job and you know it. WWE is a way of life. One you used to fully embrace."

"Yeah," She nodded in agreement. "Before it stabbed me in the back multiple times in many different ways."

"That's the business, Kid." He muted the monitor and gave her his undivided attention. "Relationships form, they blossom and sometimes they burn. People turn on each other over gold, pride, even love. You just have to remember to stay true to yourself through it all. And the Haley I know, the one I went through a war with, she's no quitter."

"I wasn't the one who quit, Dave did."

"Yeah, and he's a spineless jackass for it." Hunter snorted. "But that doesn't mean you let it rule you, let it define you. Haley Mariano doesn't need a man to make it in this business. She was doing that just fine on her own."

"I needed you." She reminded him with a small smile. "Still do."

"Nah." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him in a side hug. "You just think you do. And while I take pride in everything you've accomplished, you've done it all on your own. I simply gave advice and some guidance here and there. And I have no doubt that you're going to bounce back from this and do even more things to be proud of."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you. And as long as you just keep breathing, you'll find your way back to yourself."

* * *

><p>Randy tossed his gym bag carelessly into the backseat of the his rental car before opening the driver's door and dropping heavily into the seat. Instead of starting the car, he let his head fall back against the seat and closed his eyes, sighing.<p>

It had been a long night and he wasn't just referring to his increasingly annoying feud with Kofi Kingston. And he was quite ready to bury that already. Cody had been borderline whiny tonight, having been on the receiving end of Trouble in Paradise before Randy had hit a RKO on Kofi. And Ted had been uncharacteristically quiet, as though he were planning something he didn't feel like sharing with the rest the of the stable.

"Legacy is becoming more trouble than it's worth." Randy muttered to himself, before sitting up and starting the car. "If those two don't shape up, I'm going to disband the whole fucking thing."

He might be flanked by his two teammates at every turn, but damned if he didn't feel more alone than he had in the longest time.

As he pulled out of the parking garage, Randy decided he'd spent enough time with his own thoughts for company and hit the power button for the car stereo system. The first station that came through the speakers was country and though he wasn't a country music fan himself, he found himself listening and relaxing to the sound of Tim McGraw.

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'_

'_Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feeling I'd never known_

_And for the first time, I didn't feel alone_

Randy's breath hissed out through his teeth as the lyrics struck a chord in him and Haley's face filled his mind. He had been lonely back then too, he just hadn't known it. He had filled his nights with many different women, and his days plotting his rise to the top of the WWE food chain.

Then she joined the main roster. He'd never had a best friend before, not until her. He'd had a well earned reputation as a player, and as a jackass, for he had a formidable temper and an ego the size of Texas. And when she had first looked at him, she had seen past all that and smiled.

God, he missed her. He missed the way she'd laugh at whatever dry. sarcastic remark he'd toss out; the way she'd give him that resigned sort of look when he'd do something she didn't approve of, like she was disappointed because he knew he could be better. And for her, he always tried to be. She had never hesitated to compliment something good he had done and it was the best feeling in the world when she told him she was proud of him.

And being the nimrod that he was, he had fucked it all up royally. He couldn't blame it all on his IED, their problems had begun before his illness had made a monster out of him. He had been so in love with her, so desperate to have her, that he believed the only way to have her was to sabotage her relationship with Dave.

If he had just been patient, which wasn't his strong suit, Dave would have done that all by himself. He had just driven her further into Dave and the result was the mess they were currently in.

He knew it was nigh impossible for her to ever love him now. He had ruined any shred of a chance for that. But perhaps now that she was just as lonely as he was, he could get try to get their friendship back on track. It would take time, and patience he was now willing to have, but it was possible it could be done.

And the only way he'd know for sure was to try.

* * *

><p>Haley walked out to her rental car, tugging the handle of her suitcase behind her. She also juggled her purse and the car keys in her other hand. Kelly had opted to ride back to the hotel with Evan, so she was on her own for the evening, which suited her just fine since Haley hadn't been the best of company these days.<p>

Too much brooding amongst all her friends who had reasons to be happy; Dwayne and Candice were expecting a child, and then their own wedding plans to follow, Hunter and Shawn were the Tag Team Champions, Michelle was number one contender for the Women's Championship and Kelly had Evan. And sure, she lived on John's property, but the acclaimed face of the WWE was finally moving forward with his life in a new relationship with Nikki Bella and Haley was not going to horn in on that, so she stayed respectfully in the poolhouse.

She really should make an attempt at house hunting.

"No friends tonight?" A coolly amused voice commented from just behind Haley. "I'm not used to seeing you so unguarded. Not for the past year anyway."

Haley whirled around, tensed for a confrontation, then took a step back at the sight of Ted Dibiase Jr. "I could say the same. Doesn't your girlfriend Cody accompany you everywhere?"

"You know, for a girl Legacy put the hospital eight months ago, you've still got a smart mouth on you." Ted's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You didn't lay a hand on me that night, Ted." Haley corrected him with a slight jerk of her chin. "You and Cody just had front row seats, standing by like you always do. It was Randy Orton, who put me in the hospital. It's Randy Orton who does everything."

"Right, it was Randy Orton who beat you senseless and put you in the hospital." Ted smirked as though he found the whole thing entirely amusing. "So I can't help but be surprised by the fact that the two of you have become so chummy."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned in confusion. "I've had nothing to do with Randy Orton since I left for SmackDown."

"Not true." Ted tisked and shook his head. "And I never pegged you for a liar, Haley. You've been seen having conversations with him. Hell, didn't he even defend you against Dave? Talk about your irony there."

"How did you even know about that?" Now she was simply surprised. "And I wouldn't exactly call them conversations. We've bumped into each other a couple times and he chose to get in Dave's face that night, like he normally does since they can't stand each other. It has nothing to do with me. Randy and I are done, Ted. We've been done for a long time."

"Well make sure it stays that way." His expression hardened. "Legacy is finally moving forward, Haley and I'm not going to risk backtracking to run your ass off again. Stay away from Randy."

"Go to Hell, Ted." Haley glared back at him. "And take Randy with you for all I care. I'm perfectly happy if the lot of you just stayed away from me."

"Is there a problem here?" A new voice injected itself into the conversation and both Haley and Ted looked over to see John Morrison standing a couple yards away, eyeballing Ted suspiciously.

"Just giving Haley a fair warning, nothing that concerns you Morrison, move along." Ted dismissed him.

"I think I'll let Haley decide that, Jackass." John replied casually, though his frame now carried a line of tension. "Haley, everything okay?"

"Ted is being an ass, as usual." Haley informed him. "And he's being pointless about it. I'm done with this conversation."

"Then I guess it's you who should be moving along then, Dibiase." John's mouth curved into a smirk.

Ted's scowl carried a degree of nastiness, but he backed off. "Just remember what I said, Haley."

"Don't need to because it's stupid." Haley waved him off.

Only when Ted had turned his back and walked away, did Haley allow herself to relax. She shot John a grateful look. "Thanks."

"No problem. He's a bully and I'm not going to just stand by and let him be one." John shrugged nonchalantly. "You okay?"

"Yes." She assured him. "I just want to get back to the hotel and crash."

"Well, I'll let you get to it then." He smiled charmingly at her. "Goodnight Haley, I had fun teaming with you."

"Me too." She hesitantly returned his smile. "Thanks again John, goodnight."

* * *

><p>"No Layla tonight?"<p>

Dave Batista glanced down several bar stools and gave a dismissive frown to Chris Jericho, whom had asked the question. "Do you see her anywhere? No."

"You know drinking by yourself is a sign of becoming pathetic, Dave." Chris ignored the Animal's "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone" glare. "But then, you've been spiraling down in that direction for awhile now."

"Do you want me to Batista Bomb you through a table?" Dave growled. "Go bother someone else."

"No." Chris looked over his shoulder at his partner Big Show, who was smiling with fans and signing autographs. "Show's busy right now and you're just sitting there, looking like the world's biggest assclown."

"And you decided to what? Poke the bear?" Dave rolled his eyes and took another sip of his brandy and ginger ale. "Fuck off Chris, before I get mad."

"I'm not afraid of you, Dave." Chris retorted, signalling the bartender for a refill. "Never have been. The only good thing you had going for you was Haley, and you fucked that up so royally, you'll never come back from it."

"You screwed her over too, Jericho. So you're the last one who should be throwing stones." Dave snorted. "So at the risk of quoting you, shut the hell up."

"You see I would, Dave." Chris smirked. "But I didn't fuck up nearly as bad as you did. As a matter of fact, Haley approached me about a week ago, asking me to do a pretty big favor regarding you."

Dave glanced over at the former undisputed Champion sharply. "What favor could she possibly need from you that concerns me? You and I aren't friends and I doubt she asked you to kick my ass. She'd go to Hunter or Dwayne for that. She'd ask Cena before you."

"Oh I wish she had asked me that." Chris's blue eyes narrowed. "But I don't think she cares enough to ask anyone to kick your ass. She's too busy trying to put herself back together and stay far away from you. Which was why she asked me to return this to you."

Without any kind of ceremony, Chris reached into his pocket and slid the platinum engagement ring down the bar until it stopped beside Dave's wrist. "You're welcome." Satisfied that he had done the favor, Chris took his drink and went to join his partner amongst the couple WWE fans he was entertaining.

Dave set his glass down on the bar with a dull thunk and instead picked up the ring he had given Haley when he proposed to her nearly a year ago. His heart twisted and clenched viciously in his chest as he studied the small circle that had represented his promise to love her eternally. He had technically broken that promise, but he never imagined she would believe him so much that she would return the ring, not when it had so clearly been hers from the moment he saw it at Tiffany's.

He closed his fingers around the ring and held it tightly. He was distancing himself from Haley for her own good. And he deserved any backlash from her that came his way. But he hadn't been prepared for this, or for the pain that came with it.

The ring was still Haley's, just as his heart was secretly still hers as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I hit a small bump trying to get through it. Anyway, it's finished now and hopefully the next one will be easier to punch out. Enjoy!**


	11. It is What It is

**Chapter Ten: It is What It is**

"_Here it comes, ready or not, we've both found out, it's not all we thought that it would be. That it could be. If the time could turn us around, what once was lost, may be found, for you and me. Too long we've been denying. Now we're both tired of trying. We've hit a wall, and we can't get over it. Nothing to relive, it's water under the bridge. You said, I get it, I guess it is what it is." - Lifehouse_

"Cheat day!" John Cena announced cheerfully. There was a broad smile on the face of the WWE Champion as he walked into his kitchen balancing a flat cardboard box that smelled of tomato sauce, cheese and spices.

Haley lifted her eyebrows at him in amusement. "Pizza is your cheat day food of choice?"

"Well that and the chocolate cake from Lorelai's Bakery that's chilling in the fridge." John set the pizza box on the breakfast bar. "Oh, and beer."

"That's kind of a let down." She informed him with a sober glance. "I mean, the last cheat day I did with the Rock was 12 pancakes, 4 pizzas and 21 brownies."

John's eyes widened. "How did he not explode?"

"No idea. But you've seen him shirtless, so you know there isn't an ounce of fat on him." She shrugged. "But this works out better for me. What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Hawaiian." He grinned again, dimples flashing.

She smiled back at him. "You remembered my favorite?"

"Hey, you're not holed up in the pool house tonight. I figure you deserve a reward for that." He opened one of his cupboards to pull out two paper plates.

"If you're that worried, how come you haven't dragged me over to the main house more often?" She asked him, opening the refridgerator to pull out a beer for him and vitamin water for herself since she had never been much of a beer drinker.

"Because you're grieving the end of a relationship, Haley." He loaded a slice of pizza onto her plate and plopped two on his own. "I'm not going to hover over you like Hunter and Dwayne, when you need some time alone to work through it. I know you're hurting, but I'm not worried about you hurting yourself over this if I leave you alone."

"Thanks." She told him gratefully. "You saying that means a lot to me. I feel like you're understanding me better through all this than anyone else."

"Should have stayed with me when you had the chance. Saved yourself the heartache." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Haley snorted. "Not likely. You and I were never meant to be a be all, end all romance John. We were always meant to be as we are now, good friends. Besides, if I hadn't fallen for Dave over you, it would have been…" She trailed off, unwilling to finishing that train of thought.

But John knew exactly what she meant as he popped the top off his beer. "Orton."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah. I loved him too once."

"I know." John said gently. "Why do you think I hated him so much back then? He just got you, in a way I never could."

"Well that all changed pretty quickly." She began to shrug it off, then looked at him curiously. "Actually, while we're on the subject, does Randy seem different to you? Like I don't know, less psychotic?"

The WWE Champion looked thoughtful for a moment, before frowning. "Actually yeah, now that you mention it, after Kofi trashed his car a couple weeks ago, I was kind anticipating a trip to the hospital for him before Survivor Series. But Randy just kind of waited for the match."

"He apologized to me." Haley told him. "For everything that happened last year."

John's beer bottle hit the countertop with a clunk. "What?"

"I know, it surprised me too." She nodded in understanding at his baffled expression. "Even before all the bad stuff happened, Randy never apologized."

"Maybe he's sick, or on drugs." John speculated. "Or he's been possessed by aliens."

Haley tore off a piece of her crust and threw it at him, laughing when he caught it with his mouth. "Now you're making fun of me."

"You have a point, Randy doesn't apologize. But then again, he's never done anything as bad as what he did to you." He chewed and swallowed. "Maybe Orton's trying to make amends with himself. Maybe he's actually sorry. Who knows."

"I sure don't." Haley lifted her slice of pizza to her mouth for a bite.

"Well, if all else fails," John took a swig of his beer. "We can always circle back to my alien theory."

"John!"

* * *

><p>Hunter barely glanced up when Dwayne took a seat beside him in the waiting area of the airport terminal. The Rock passed the Game one of the two steaming cups of coffee he carried and took a slow sip of his own.<p>

"Thanks." Hunter blew on the top of his before taking a sip. "How's Candice doing?"

"She's embracing pregnancy better than Dani did." Dwayne chuckled. "She's planning photoshoots to document it and everything. Doesn't care that her jeans don't fit or her ankles are swollen. She's too focusing on redecorating the guest room into a nursery and buying baby things. It warms me to see her so excited."

"I'm happy for you, both of you." Hunter smiled at that. "Simone excited about having a younger sibling."

"Thrilled." Dwayne's charismatic grin flashed. "She's just as obsessed with buying baby things as Candice is. The two of them raided Babies 'R' Us together the other day."

"That's good." Hunter nodded. "I hate to put a damper on all that."

"Haley." Dwayne guessed, already one hundred percent sure of Triple H's answer.

"I'm worried about her. She's wrestling like shit Dwayne. Her Rookie debut was better than her performance at Survivor Series. I'm scared she's losing her heart for this business. It galls me that Dave could take that away from her." Hunter glowered as he mentioned his former friend.

"It's not just Dave. After everything that happened last year with Randy, then Candice retiring and Kennedy defecting to TNA, it's a lot of her old routine being switched around. Add that on top of the heartache she's feeling, we can't expect her to be up to snuff, Helmsley." Dwayne sighed. "She'll bounce back, she always does."

"How many times can we expect her to bounce though, Dwayne?" Hunter argued. "She's been through hell, literally. That war we went through last year, it almost broke her, or for Dave to do this, so soon after? I'm trying to be positive here and I keep telling her it's going to get better. But I'd be lying if I don't say that I'm worried it won't. She didn't even want to train with me this week. She's holed up in Cena's pool house again."

"I'll go over there next off day." Dwayne assured him. "See if I can get her out at least for dinner, maybe a movie or something. I don't want to push wrestling on her right now. You know when she's ready she'll step back up to the plate. You taught her more than I have at this point."

"I just hate to see her lose momentum."

"We're rolling into Wrestlemania season in a month's time. Let her slump for this month. I think the excitement for Wrestlemania will remind her of her love for this business all on it's own. After all, it's contagious." Dwayne sat back and glanced at the TV screen showing flight times to make sure they were still on schedule.

"And what do we do about the 19th of this month, Johnson? It's basically D-Day." Hunter pointed out. "One of us should take her on vacation or something."

"One, I have a very pregnant fiance I can't leave to take Haley on vacation," Dwayne protested. "And two, even Steph would draw the line at you whisking Haley off without her."

"Who said Steph had to stay home? Or Candice for that matter?"

"She was supposed to be getting married on that day, Helmsley." Dwayne reminded him. "The last thing Haley would want is to be around a happy couple."

"Good point." Hunter groaned in disgust. "There's got to be some way I can help her."

"Well short of convincing Kelly to take her out of town without Evan, we're stuck on that idea." Dwayne shook his head. "I'll get her out on that day. I live in Tampa too so it's easier for me. That or I'll get Candice to take her out. Something."

"All right." Hunter conceded. "This whole thing sucks up one side and down the other."

"Ain't that the truth." Dwayne agreed.

* * *

><p>There was still an hour before his flight was due to take off and Randy had decided he could use a cup of coffee while he waited. Plus it would give him five minutes away from Ted and Cody, who were crudely rating the female passengers around them on a one to ten scale.<p>

"Where are you going Randy?" Cody asked when Randy pushed up to his feet.

"Coffee." He said tersely, before heaving a sigh. "Either of you two want anything?" He added as an afterthought.

"Hell, that sounds pretty good right now. One for me too." Ted grinned. "Damn, that blonde over there with the huge rack, definitely a nine."

"I'm fighting off a cold." Cody frowned ruefully. "So it would probably be better for me to have tea."

"Green Tea." Randy ignored Ted's comment and eyed Cody warily. "With honey, not sugar. You better not pass it along."

"I've been taking Vitamin C." Cody promised, looking a little indignant. "I wouldn't risk the whole stable coming down with it."

"Good." Randy shoved his phone into his pocket and left his carry-on with them before heading off to relocate the Starbuck's kiosk he had passed after he had been cleared by security.

He walked by several other gates, then rounded the corner that would lead him back towards security and paused mid-step, unable to keep the amused grin off his face.

Haley Mariano stood several yards ahead of him, balancing her own carry-on while attempting to drag a duffle bag that appeared to be the same size as she was. Her cheeks were slightly pink from exertion, and several strands of hair had fallen out of the messy bun she wore. It was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

All thoughts of coffee forgotten, he strode forward with determination in each step. "You forgot your magic bracelets." He called out.

She glanced up at the sound of his voice, immediately wary of his approach. "Excuse me?"

"Wonder Woman doesn't have her powers without her magic bracelets." He said, taking the handle of the duffle bag from her and hefting it off the ground. "Christ, what's in here, bricks?"

"Knowing Cena, probably dumbells or something." With her hands now free, she shoved the hair back behind her ears. "You really don't have to…"

"Where's Cena to lug his own crap?" Randy asked, glancing around for the WWE Champion, tempted to throw the aforementioned bag at his head for leaving it to Haley, all five foot four inches of her to carry to the gate.

"Probably collapsing under all of Nikki's shoes." Haley shrugged. "The bag didn't start getting heavy until after I had to pull it off the x-ray machine."

"Well, his girlfriend's shoes and his luggage should be his problem, not yours." Randy said matter-of-factly. "He wants to pack this things full of weights he shouldn't expect a pint sized Diva to carry it."

"I'm not that short." The look she gave him was mutinous and made him smile.

"Whatever." Randy hitched it higher up on his shoulder. "Where are you taking this thing anyway?"

"To the Gate." She replied. "John doesn't check in bags. That is his carry-on."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Freaking Cena. Here," He dug into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his wallet. "I'll trade you jobs. If you can head over to that Starbuck's and order two regular coffee in Fratalian, and a Green Tea with honey, and whatever you want for yourself, I'll carry this monstrosity over to the Gate for you."

"Look, you really don't have to-" She began to protest.

"It's a trade, Haley and you're getting the better part of the deal." He pointed out. "Go on. I'll bring this over there for you." Not giving her a chance to argue, he turned around and headed back to the Gate where their flight would take off from.

Both Cody and Ted frowned when he set the duffle bag down two seat rows away from them and he appeared to be coffeeless.

"Where's the coffee?" Ted asked.

"It's coming." Randy replied to him dryly, rubbing his shoulder where the strap had dug in. "Cena is an idiot, thinking Haley could cart this thing all the way to the damn gate."

Five minutes later, Haley joined them in the Gate, carrying a tray with four steaming cups. She strode purposefully over to him, ignoring the bewildered gazes of her two mentors, Triple H getting to his feet, and the growing glare on Ted's face.

"Here." She thrust the tray over into his hands, his change sitting neatly between the cups. "Two coffees, a Green Tea, and I got myself a latte." She plucked her beverage from the tray. "So I guess I should thank you, for carrying Cena's bag, and for the latte."

Knowing Triple H was crossing the waiting area, Randy gave her a quick smile. "Anytime Hales." He said, using her old nickname.

Not wanting an asskicking, he left it at that and carried the tray back over to his two teammates.

"Is Haley on our good side again?" Cody asked, accepting his tea and looking thoroughly confused.

Randy shoved his change into his pocket and sat back down. "She's not on any side. We traded jobs because Cena left her with his ridiculously heavy bag."

"And that's all there is to it?" Ted asked, accusation in his tone.

Randy hid his smile behind his coffee cup. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Randy kept it short and sweet, good for him. That's small but significant progress following his apology. Haley wound up more baffled than frightened of him. Of course, now Triple H is going to be even more worried, but that's ok, he'll get over it. Eventually. Also, I thought it would be nice to have a moment where Haley could confide in John, because while they might be roommates, their not best friends and she can be a little more relaxed in what she says to him because he's not judgmental and there's less pressure. So I hope you all enjoyed that little scene.**

**Also there's a link in my profile that connects to a blog I set up for Haley. I will be continually updating it as her journey progresses so check it out if you want ;)**


	12. Can't Hate You Anymore

**Chapter Eleven: Can't Hate You Anymore**

"_And so I'm letting go of everything we were. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. We built it up to watch it fall, like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me, couldn't give you what you need. You walked away. You stole my life. Just to find what you're looking for. But no matter how I try, I can't hate you anymore." - Nick Lachey_

"I still think you should burn it." Candice Michelle said, stretching out on the queen sized bed in Haley's bedroom. The former Women's Champion was really beginning to show now, and she seemed to glow with her pregnancy.

"It's way too expensive and lovely to burn." Haley shook her head at her best friend's suggestion, lining a shipping box with several layers of tissue paper. "This is a much better idea."

"Sure." Candice nodded in agreement. "It's downright noble and generous, which are traits you already have in spades. Can't you just be human like the rest of us, get mad and destroy it."

Haley couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. "The Bridal Garden is completely non-profit, Candice. I feel better doing this than destroying a perfectly good dress just because I'm not going to wear it after all."

"Fine, fine, continue to be a saint." Candice rolled her eyes playfully, then sighed when Haley held up the gown she'd bought months ago for a wedding never to be. "You're right, it really is lovely."

The gown was as white as purely driven snow, with a full A-line skirt. There was no detailing the skirt or the bodice, just shimmering white satin, except for the filmy white lace that decorate the bust and created an illusion cap sleeve on the upper arms. Unique, simple and elegant; everything Haley had ever wanted in a wedding dress.

"And one other lucky woman will have it for her perfect day." Haley delicately folded it and slipped it inside the box. She protectively covered it with the tissue paper and went about taping it closed.

"I really hate Dave." Candice said with disgust. "I mean God, how could we all have been so wrong about him?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. He's got even Hunter baffled and that is no easy feat. But it doesn't matter. Everything is cancelled, officially. This is the last wedding related thing on my to-do list."

"We should be preparing to get you shitfaced at your Bachelorette party instead." Candice draped a hand over the swell in her belly. "McCool and I had the best ideas too."

"Well, we can use them for yours instead." Haley assured her. "I mean, you and Dwayne still plan on getting married after the baby is born, right?"

Candice glanced down at her engagement ring and grinned. "Oh yeah. And while yes, we can use them for mine, it doesn't change the fact that we should all be going out for you tonight instead."

"Nothing I can do about that, Candi." Haley set the box aside to bring to the post office later. "Dave doesn't want me anymore. So I have to let go of that future."

"Which you couldn't do by being a pissed off female? Burning the wedding dress, keying his car, slashing his tires, clawing Layla's face off?" Candice shook her head in disbelief. "I'm still waiting for you to just get mad."

"I can't seem to find my mad, Candi." Haley shoved a hand through her hair. "I'm too tired to be mad. And acting hysterical about it won't change what's happened."

"So you're just going to let him win? Let Layla win?" Candice snorted in disbelief. "Come on Haley, I know you better than that. You should at least be trying to kick Layla's ass. I mean, you went after Eve when she tried to make a play for Dave."

"But I still had Dave then." Haley pointed out. "It was easier to be strong, be mad, be fearless when I had him. Now, I'm just tired. Emotionally worn out. That pillar of support is gone now and I don't have the energy to find a new one."

Candice stared at her friend. "You don't even hate him, do you?"

Haley grimaced, then shrugged. "Hate requires anger, which I can't seem to find right now. So no, I guess I can't hate him."

"So if you see him this weekend at TLC you're just going to what?" Candice asked, feeling her own anger rise up. If she ever saw Dave or Layla they were going to have a very pissed off pregnant woman on their hands.

"Avoid him seems to be the best choice." Haley answered her. "I don't have a match anyway, so that shouldn't be too difficult. I'll hang out in Hunter or Dwayne's locker room, no chance of seeing him there."

"I'm really worried about you, Haley." Candice told her seriously.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"We've got a problem, Cody." Ted Dibiase Jr. said as he took a seat on his best friend and stable mate's couch.<p>

Cody barely glanced away from his television screen, his fingers moving rapidly over the video game controller in his hand. "What problem? Everything's going great. Randy got a one on one match against Kingston at Hell in a Cell. He should easily beat him there."

"I'm not talking about Kofi fucking Kingston." Ted snapped, growing irritated as Cody's attention remained on his video game. "I'm talking about Haley Mariano!"

That caught Cody's attention enough to get him to hit pause on his game. "Haley?" He looked at Ted is disbelief. "She's a wreck right now, Man. She's is no shape to cause trouble for anyone."

"Don't be a dumbass, Cody." Ted rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that no matter what shape she's in, that girl is basically kryptonite to Randy."

"I don't know if you were paying attention to what happened this past year, Ted." Cody stiffened at his friend's insult. "But Randy _hates_ Haley these days. Remember the whole war we went through with Triple H and then Batista last year? Randy wouldn't want to touch her with a ten foot pole these days."

"Oh yeah?" Ted lifted his brows. "Then how come Randy wound up carrying her luggage the other day and she brought our coffees? That seem like a trade Randy would make with someone he hates?"

Cody thought about that for a moment and shrugged. "So what? Even Randy did decide that he likes her again, what does it matter? She and Batista are over. It's not like he's going to come back to Raw to kick Randy's ass and Triple H is a little busy with DX and their title match against Jerishow. Randy can do whatever he wants."

"Not when it threatens Legacy, he can't." Ted argued. "That girl affects his ability to think straight, Cody and damn it, we're finally on the right track. We can't risk Haley and her issues threatening Randy's rise back into the title scene and our future title shots as well. We need to nip whatever's going on between those two in the bud, right now."

"Man!" Cody let out an exasperated sigh. "Ted we just got Triple H off our fucking backs! You want us back on his radar, again?! Because I don't know if you noticed but you and me, not on his level yet and I'm sick of getting my ass pedigreed. Oh and you can add a few Rockbottoms to that scenario too, because you know Dwayne is going to get pissed. You want to restart shit with Mariano, you're on your own."

"What happened to being on the same team, Cody?" Ted seethed at his friend's inability to see the potential problem brewing.

"I am on the same team. The team Randy has focusing on Kingston, not Haley Mariano. That's over and done with Ted. Let it alone."

"We'll see about that." Ted slumped deeper into the couch as Cody resumed his game. "I'll handle this myself if I have to. How hard can it be to deter one broken hearted Diva?"

* * *

><p>"I couldn't get her to come out of the house." Candice told Dwayne when she walked in the front door. She set her purse down on the entryway table and sighed. "I watched her pack up her wedding dress to ship to some charity boutique and then we lounged around watching TV, me snacking on pretzels and hummus, she sipping on a ginger ale."<p>

Dwayne pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "I'll try to get her out tomorrow."

"I've never seen her like this Dwayne, and I've been there through most of her break ups. She was really hurt when she broke up with Cena, but she got mad and got over it not too long after." Candice headed for the kitchen, unable to ignore her new craving for mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Even when she and Dave had that short break up the first time she wasn't like this."

"Well, she had Randy then." Dwayne followed her, saying nothing about Candice pulling out a ceramic bowl and spoon before digging into the freezer. "As much of a jabroni as he is, he kept her level back then."

"Well I kind of wish he wasn't the Spawn of Satan so he could help keep her level now." Candice set the carton the counter as her eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Dwayne looked at his fiance curiously. "What is it?"

"I asked Haley today why she couldn't find her mad? Why she couldn't react like a normal girl and shred her wedding dress and stuff. You know what she said to me?" The candy-coated Diva shook her head in disbelief. "She said it was because back then she had Dave to lean on, how he was her pillar of support. But it wasn't Dave at all! Through all her break ups, including Cena's, Randy's always been there. It's Randy!"

"Yeah well, having him be there for Haley isn't exactly an option right now, Mama." Dwayne pointed out. "They hate each other now. Did you forget what happened this past year."

"No." Candice shook her head. "No one can forget something that horrific. But Dwayne, Haley doesn't fully hate Randy. I don't think she can even if she tried."

"What do you mean?" Dwayne frowned in confusion. "She renounced him after Extreme Rules."

"Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, but," Candice sighed. "Remember when I went with Haley to that women's therapy group for battered women?"

"Yeah?"

"When Haley finished telling her story, she admitted the real reason why she struggled with it so much." Candice turned away to pace, her ice cream forgotten. "It wasn't because what she went through was so horrific."

"Then what was it?" Dwayne was growing more confused by the minute.

"Haley told us, then told me in more detail, that it was because when horrible things happened in her life before, she always turned to Randy. Her break up with Cena, her fallout with Jericho, her first break up with Dave. She depended on Randy, and then he wasn't there. And yes, she leaned on Dave." Candice said before he could protest. "And you, and Hunter. But Randy always understood her, in ways none of us ever could. She misses him, even if she's afraid to admit it."

"Christ." Dwayne swore. "You're not trying to tell me he's the only one who can get her out of this funk?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Candice shook her head. "She would have to forgive him first and after what he did, that's near impossible. What I'm saying is the reason she's slipped so low is because this time, with Dave gone, Randy's not here to bolster her up. We're going to find some other way to help her."

"Yeah well," Dwayne scrubbed a hand over his face. "That's easier said than done."

* * *

><p>"Heard you manned up and apologized." Adam Copeland's tone was full of amusement when Randy slid onto the bar stool beside him. "So does it warrant a beer or whiskey?"<p>

"Jameson." Randy said to the bartender. "On the rocks."

"Whiskey it is." Adam smirked. "Kind of proud of you right now, Orton."

"If you're going to poke fun at me," Randy warned. "I might have to punch you in the face."

"Dude," Adam said seriously. "I'm admiring you, not poking fun. You've done what I've never had the balls to do. You apologized to someone you hurt, partly out of revenge, partly over a title. Fuck man, that's some serious cojones you have there."

"Apologizing's one thing, Adam." Randy reminded him, thanking the bartender when the glass was set down in front of him. "She didn't exactly forgive me."

"Well did you expect her to?"

"No." Randy shook his head. "If that's even a possibility, that's going to take some time and serious effort on my part. I'd have to gain her trust back first."

"Not easy after what you did." Adam whistled through his teeth and took a swig of his beer. "Still, she didn't tell you to fuck off, so it's not wholly impossible either."

"You just said you've never apologized before," Randy eyed his friend dubiously. "So why are you talking like some kind of expert?"

"Just because I've never done the actual apologizing part doesn't mean I haven't re-earned anyone's trust." Adam smirked. "Remember Lita? I smashed her with steel chairs, speared her, all kinds of crazy shit and she chose me over Hardy."

"Jesus Adam," Randy snorted. "She was just as tapped as you after the whole Kane thing when she finally hooked up with you. Haley hasn't gone insane."

"First, while partly true, Lita wasn't insane. She was in a dark place, I steered her out of it." Adam corrected.

"Into a twisted place." Randy added.

"Shut up and listen." Adam continued. "Haley is in a dark place, like Lita was, without having married a monster or lost a baby."

"She got dumped." Randy rolled his eyes. "Again, she hasn't been mentally broken like Lita was."

"Orton shut your piehole and listen," Adam snapped. "I'm trying to help you. You can help steer Haley out of her dark place. I believe that. But you're going to have to put in the work to do so."

"What makes you think I haven't already started?" Randy smirked.

"Son of a bitch!" Adam's eyes gleamed at the new information. "Tell me the plan."

"It started with coffee." Randy said. "I hope it's going to end with friendship."

"Bullshit." Adam laughed. "You'll never settle for friendship, Orton. You're going to want it all. You'll want her back in your arms, your bed and in your heart, guaranteed."

Randy sighed. "When it comes to my heart, what little there is of it," He stared hard at his glass of whiskey. "She never left."


	13. Numb

**Chapter Twelve: Numb**

"_You don't know what it is that you do to me. Yeah you stole my heart. And all I have left is a hole where it used to be. And the hardest part is that now you've got a substitute for me. But she's not the one. You don't know what it is you do to me. Yeah you leave me numb." -Nick Jonas_

"You should eat something." Kelly suggested to Haley, while the blonde tore open a packet of raspberry vinaigrette dressing to drizzle over her chicken salad. "The food is really good tonight. Then it always is for a pay-per-view."

The two Divas currently sat backstage in catering at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. The hometown of Shawn Michaels was hosting this year's WWE TLC pay-per-view, and Shawn himself would compete in tonight's main event as D-Generation X challenged Jerishow for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships.

"I love baked mac and cheese!" Evan Bourne announced as he took the open seat beside Kelly. He made a face at her girlfriend's salad before grinning at his own plate.

"Don't be a snob, Evan." Kelly laughed, taking a bite of leafy greens. "A rightly made salad like this one if delicious and refreshing."

"She makes a good point." Haley agreed. "I love oriental or Thai theme salads myself."

"They've got some Thai food up there now." John Morrison said from behind where Haley sat. He held a plate of food for himself and flashed a charming smile. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all, Man." Evan said brightly. "Have a seat."

"The more the merrier." Kelly added. "How are you, John?"

"I'm doing just fine, Kel, thanks." John set his plate down beside Haley and dropped into the chair on her right. "Hi Haley."

"Hey." She greeted him politely. "How's it going?"

"Can't complain." He shrugged shifting through his utensils to find the fork. "Can't decide what to eat?" He asked regarding to the fact of the four of them, she was the only one without a plate of food.

"I'm sure they could toss a Thai salad together if they have some Thai food up there." Kelly told Haley. "You should go up and ask."

"With how anorexically skinny she's getting, she might want to go for a burger instead." A new voice commented cattily. "The emaciated look is so not in, Haley, and you might want to get someone in makeup to cover those bags under your eyes."

Haley stiffened at the sounded of Layla's grating voice.

"Excuse you." Kelly snapped, her pretty face transforming into a rather fearsome glare. "Who the hell invited you over? Don't you have some Superstar to be servicing or something?"

"Oh that's rich, Blondie," Layla snorted. "Coming from you?"

Evan put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder that was both soothing and restraining. "I suggest you move along, Layla," He said calmly. "You'll find you don't have any fans at this table."

"We all think you're a bitch." Morrison said with just as cool a tone as Evan's.

"Hey." Layla held her hands up innocently. "It's bad enough Haley lost Dave to me because of her pathetic personality. She can at least do a little something about her curves, though they'll never be top grade like mine."

"Why? Cause you paid for them?" Kelly retorted, showing no love lost for her former Extreme Expose dance partner.

"You better shut your mouth, Barbie doll!" Layla's dark eyes narrowed.

"Layla!"

Now Haley did cringe, recognizing Dave's voice with every fiber of her being. The Animal stalked away from the food line and headed towards them. His expression held no amusement and he appeared annoyed more than anything.

"Hey Dickwad," Evan said bravely. "Why don't you drag your girlfriend off? We don't need her lack of class around here."

Very gently, Morrison's hand slipped down Haley's chair to rest supportingly on her lower back. The Shaman of Sexay said nothing and kept his eyes focused on Dave, but the silent show of unity brought a faint tickle to her gut.

"Baby," Layla trailed her hand over Dave's broad chest once he reached them. "I was just trying to give Haley some constructive criticism. Don't you think she's gotten too thin? She could stand to put on a couple pounds."

"Constructive criticism my ass!" Kelly looked completely outraged. "And you, you sorry, worthless son of a bitch!" She rounded on Dave. "You keep yourself and your whore on a leash and away from Haley!"

"Easy Kel," Evan gripped her bicep in warning.

"Layla, I have an important title match to focus on tonight." Dave said to his new girlfriend. "I don't have time for your games. So let's go."

"Fine." Layla shot Haley one last triumphant smirk, before she spun on her heel to head towards the food line.

Dave turned to follow her, but paused before leaving. "You are starting to look like a bag of bones, Haley. You get too thin you might lose your job. No T&A, no value to the company."

"Son of a-" Morrison seethed, but Dave was already striding away, halfway across the room with his long legs.

"Let it go." Haley said quietly. "I appreciate you all sticking up for me. But, they're not wrong, are they? I don't exactly look my best these days."

"They're both assholes!" Kelly raged. "You look fine. A little tired maybe, but nothing a little food and some caffeine won't fix. Screw them!"

"Don't listen to them, Haley." Evan agreed. "Kelly's right, you look fine."

"Haley, I-" John began, but she shook her head and cut him off.

"Well whatever kind of appetite I had, they killed it." Haley shoved away from the table. "I'm going to find Hunter, I'll see you guys later."

It took everything in her to walk calmly across the catering room, ignoring Kelly's protests from behind her. Evan must have convinced her not to follow, because she half expected her to fall in step beside her. She owed Evan a thank you next chance she got.

Her breath was heaving by the time she reached the hall, and once she turned the corner, she ran. There was a terrible pain radiating from her chest, driving her forward. She saved herself from tripping over cables and equipment more by instinct than design. Her sobbing breaths echoed behind her.

She had to get back to the locker room. She needed the privacy. She rammed blindly into the door separating the locker rooms from the communal backstage. She battered against it for a moment, weeping before she found the handle to push in and release the lock. Shoving through, she ran straight into Randy.

"Hey!" Amusement at her haste to come through the door fled in a heartbeat the moment he saw her face. "Are you hurt?" He gripped her shoulders in concern. "What happened?"

"Let me go." She twisted, pushing away from him. "God damn it, leave me alone!"

"I don't think so." It might have been a long time, but Randy still knew her and he wrapped his arms around her instead. "Okay Sweetheart, I'll hold on and you can cut it loose."

He slowly swayed, stroking her hair while she wept against his shoulder. She didn't hold back, but instead let all the hurt and the frustration pour out with the tears. The pressure in her chest eased with them. And when he sensed her calming, Randy kept one arm around her and walked her directly into the locker room she shared with Dwayne Johnson. Thank Heavens the Rock was nowhere to be found at the moment.

He grabbed a handful of tissues off the small vanity and passed them to her. "What happened, Haley?"

She looked away from him then. There was too much concern, too much willingness to understand in his green eyes. There was too much of the man she had loved in lost looking back at her. "How do you do it, Randy?" She asked instead.

"Do what?" When she turned away from him, he took her hand, pulling her back towards him. "I don't have any alcohol on me, Hales, so I can't offer to get you drunk and forget it. But I can offer you a shoulder. You used to talk to me once, maybe you can pretend it's back then and try it again."

She let out a wet chuckle. "You are so good at going numb against the people who hurt you. It's like you have this switch you can flip and all of a sudden you don't even have your humanity anymore."

"That's really my IED and crookedly wired brain." He corrected. "Haley, tell me what happened. What's got you so churned up?"

"I know I've lost some weight." Her lips trembled, so she pressed them tight together for a moment and swallowed another emotional explosion. "My appetite's not what it should be. And I know Layla is a bitch who revels in my misery and I shouldn't listen to her, but when she and Dave start taking pot shots about how shitty I look, I'm reminded that she looks fantastic and he picked her over me."

"I don't have her boobs, or her ass. She's got the Championship right now and he's well on his way to being Champion again." She continued. "They're just launching forward, happy as can be and I'm stuck in neutral. I can't even get mad, Randy. I don't know why, I had no problem getting mad at you."

"Haley," His voice was deep, gentle and it shamed her that she wanted to curl into him, to pretend he was still the guy he used to be and just let him hold her. "You're going to find your way. No one knows how strong you are better than I do. And maybe you've dropped some weight, but it's nothing you can't put back on, and you're as beautiful as you ever were. And this, coming from your former enemy, should mean something."

"Randy, why are you helping me?" She asked softly.

"Because I screwed up in the most epic of ways. And while I might not deserve a spot back in your life, I'm going to try and be the guy I should have been all along. You don't have to accept it, or me. But right now, you needed my shoulder and I wanted to let you have it." He tugged a lock of her hair. "Want me to get someone to take you back to the hotel? I don't think you're actually needed to accompany Rock for his promo tonight."

"No." She indulged herself for one moment, considered the offer, then shook her head. "That would give them both way too much satisfaction. I have to stop running."

"That's more like the Haley I know." He said with approval. "We should do some work with your makeup though. Got any visine?"

She laughed and winced at the same time. "That bad?"

"Eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. They need a little work." He smiled back at her. "We'll fix you up."

He went out and got her ice for her eyes, and a bottle of water he said would soothe her throat. He chatted lightly about his own match against Kofi Kingston that night, while she did damage control with her cosmetic case. But Randy's mind was multi-tasking and his other thoughts, directed towards the Animal and Layla, were on the darker side.

"That looks almost perfect. Maybe a little more concealer right here," He touched the very base of his own eye socket with his finger to demonstrate.

Haley looked at her reflection in the mirror, studied it closely. He was right and she picked up her pot of Almay's concealer and dabbed more beneath her eyes. "Better?"

"Perfect." He nodded in approval. "You are ten times the woman she is, Haley. I wish you would believe it."

"I'm trying to." She turned away from the mirror to look at him directly. "Thank you, for dealing with my emotional breakdown."

"After everything you've been through this year, you're entitled to one, or ten." He grimaced. "I just wish I hadn't been such a big part of that everything. You are one of the strongest women I've ever known, and you've always been beautiful to me. Even when I hated you I always thought so. And I have no doubt that you're going to come through this, just as fierce was you've ever been. You'll find your mad, and when you do, they are going to regret ever crossing you."

He got to his feet and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Lord knows after Extreme Rules last year, I sure did. Have a good show, Haley."

"Good luck tonight, Randy." She said quietly, watching him give her a small salute before he headed out the locker room door.

Two minutes later, the door flung back open and Dwayne came in wide eyed. "Did I just see Orton leave here? Are you hurt? Did he threaten you, Haley Baby? I'll kill him this time, I swear I-"

"Dwayne." She shook her head and smiled. "He actually helped me. You don't have to kill him, at least not tonight."

"Helped you?" The Rock looked surprised. "With what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I feel better so whatever he did worked." Odd, she thought. She felt a little stronger now, like if she crossed paths with Layla again tonight she was prepared for whatever it was the other woman wanted to throw at her.

"I still don't trust that Jabroni." Dwayne grumbled. "You'd do best to stay away from him. I don't want to take any chances with your safety."

"I don't seek him out, Dwayne. But the few run-ins we've had, I haven't been worried about my safety." She assured him. "I think he's well focused on Kofi. So we should be focusing on your promo tonight, especially if you plan on touting yourself to win the Royal Rumble."

"First official participant." Dwayne grinned. "2010 is going to the year of the People's Champion Haley Baby."

"Well then, we better get you ready to start it off with a bang."


End file.
